Segundas Intenções
by Yuuki Usagi-chan
Summary: Era para ser apenas uma viagem normal, mas algumas pessoas estão planejando algo bem diferente.
1. Final do dia

Cá estou eu novamente escrevendo uma história Shikatema (pra variar um pouco).

Eu estava na praia e comecei ter umas idéias... então decidi escrever uma long. A princípio não vai ter muitos capítulos, mas talvez eu me empolgue e escreva mais. Vamos lá então...

Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

><p>Final do dia<p>

Shikamaru colocou a mão sobre a boca para esconder um bocejo enquanto Tsunade analisava atenciosamente uma pilha de papéis que estava sobre sua mesa. Temari cruzou os braços e começou a bater com o pé no chão até receber um olhar irritado da hokage.

- Ótimo. – Tsunade falou enquanto colocava os papéis sobre a mesa novamente- Fizeram um ótimo trabalho. O exame chuunin saiu perfeitamente como planejamos.

- Então... estamos dispensados? –Shikamaru perguntou tentando esconder a animação em sua voz. Não agüentava mais aquele trabalho.

- Sim, mas antes... – a hokage abriu uma gaveta e tirou dois papéis pequenos e colocou sobre a mesa- como vocês fizeram um bom trabalho, decidi que deviam descansar.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Temari enquanto forçava a visão para enxergar o que dizia nos papéis sem se aproximar.

- Passagens. Não querem uns dias de férias?

- Claro que queremos.

- Espera aí. – Temari arqueou uma sobrancelha e Shikamaru suspirou. Não era para ela reclamar, bastava aceitar o presente. Qual o problema daquela mulher? - Como pode estar me dando férias? Só posso cumprir ordens do kazekage.

- Não se preocupe, eu falei com o kazekage e ele concordou que você precisa de um descanso.

- Sim eu preciso, mas quem disse que eu quero viajar com ele? – havia uma certa indignação na voz dela enquanto falava e apontava para o Nara.

- Achei que fossem amigos. – Tsunade falou séria, mas deu uma risadinha após a palavra "amigos".

- Desculpe, mas não entendi por que dessa risadinha maliciosa. – Temari inclinou-se e colocou as mãos sobre a mesa, encarando a hokage. Estava começando a se exaltar.

- Temari, por favor. – Shikamaru tentou alertá-la do perigo, afinal não era nada sensato brigar com a hokage.

- Eu pensei assim: –Tsunade pegou uma das passagens e pareceu ignorar o comentário da kunoichi- Vocês ficam uma semana nessa ilha, que por sinal é maravilhosa. Ah, que saudades do tempo em que eu tinha tempo de ir para lá me divertir...- ela revirou os olhos e suspirou, mas logo prosseguiu- e para ficar ainda melhor vocês vão para lá de navio. Que tal?

- E dá pra recusar o presente?

- Claro, não vou te obrigar a fazer algo que não quer, Temari. Agora estão dispensados. Façam o que quiserem.

Shikamaru fez uma reverência respeitosa e saiu. Temari sequer despediu-se e abriu a porta bruscamente. Os dois saíram do prédio sem trocar uma palavra. Shikamaru não entendia o porquê de ela estar tão irritada, afinal eles tinham ganhado folga e isso era maravilhoso. Pelo menos para ele.

- Você ficou louca? –Temari virou-se para ele com um olhar nada amigável e perguntou "o quê?" – Ficar brigando com a velha. Ela sabe ser muito cruel com quem a irrita.

- Eu também sei. Aliás, _você_ está me irritando agora.

- Vai desistir da viagem? Eu prefiro mil vezes ir sozinho a aturar você de mau humor por uma semana.

- Não sei. Você não acha que estão tramando algo pelas nossas costas?

- O quê? – a voz do shinobi foi tomada de uma certa perplexidade e ele a encarou curiosamente.

- Por que ela nos daria férias assim do nada? Podem estar tramando alguma coisa e nos usando como iscas ou sei lá o quê.

- Temari, você sabe o que significa a palavra "férias"? Descanso, praia e nada de preocupações. Não seja paranóica.

Novamente o silêncio prevaleceu entre os dois. Shikamaru estava bastante satisfeito com a viagem, mas algo irritava a Sabaku. Conforme se aproximavam do hotel onde ela estava hospedada, Shikamaru começou a diminuir o passo e apertou os olhos para enxergar melhor.

- O que o seu irmão está fazendo aqui?

A voz dele tirou Temari de seus pensamos e a fez olhar para frente e concluir que ele tinha razão. O que o idiota do Kankuro estava fazendo lá? Será que ela não tinha paz nem em Konoha?

- Não faço idéia.

Aproximaram-se mais e Kankuro acenou amigavelmente para os dois.

- Eaí?

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Ei! Nem um "oi maninho, estava com saudades"? –ele perguntou sorridente, mas Temari continuou séria- Tá, tá! Como você é chata.

- Responda. -ela falou, autoritária como sempre.

- Gaara me mandou aqui porque disse que você ia ficar desconfiada das ordens da hokage. Sobre a viagem. Mas não se preocupe, ele sabe de tudo.

- Por que ele acha que eu ficaria desconfiada?

- Porque ele te conhece. E eu sei que você ficou.

- Não fiquei.

- Ficou sim. – Shikamaru pronunciou-se e Temari desviou o olhar ameaçador do irmão para ele.

- Por que você não cala essa boca?

- Por que _você_ não para de bancar a chefe? Você não manda em mim.

- Escuta aqui, Nara!

- Ei! Calem a boca os dois! –Kankuro gritou, irritado, enquanto passava a mão no rosto- Parem de brigar um pouco! Que irritante. Não tem como vocês viajarem juntos desse jeito.

- Não tem mesmo. É por isso que eu não vou.

- Gaara disse pra você ir.

- Por quê?

- Porque você anda muito estressada. Ele disse que você precisa relaxar.

- É, relaxar seria ótimo... –Temari pensou um pouco e suspirou- Mas com _ele?_

- Não gosta dele?

Temari sentiu um calafrio percorrer seu corpo com a pergunta do irmão. Como assim "não gosta dele"? Ele estava perguntando em que sentido? Kankuro era tão irritante, adorava fazer perguntas de duplo sentido. A loira demorou para responder por isso Kankuro prosseguiu.

- Não estou perguntando se você _ama_ ele, só achei que fossem amigos. Aliás, eu tenho certeza que você não ama ele, é claro. Você pode até ser estressada, mas louca não.

- Nós... não somos _amigos._ Apenas trabalhamos juntos.

- Não somos amigos? –Shikamaru perguntou.

Ela não sabia por que, mas a pergunta dele a deixou nervosa. Era estranho, mas não conseguia considerá-lo seu amigo. Ele era tão...tão... irritante! Tudo nele a irritava e ela sequer sabia por quê.

- Não. Nunca ficamos conversando, não é? Só conversamos sobre assuntos do exame chuunin. Então acho que não seria bem... amizade.

- Que seja. –Shikamaru deu de ombros. Mulheres adoravam complicar as coisas.

- Não importa se vocês são conhecidos, amigos, inimigos ou sei lá o quê. –Kankuro falou um pouco sem paciência- Eu vim aqui para cumprir as ordens do kazekage. Temari - ele virou-se para ela e falou amigavelmente- controle-se, se você acabar matando ele vai ser ruim para Suna.

- Há, há, há. Muito engraçado. –ela riu ironicamente e colocou as mãos na cintura.

- Só estou reproduzindo as palavras do kazekage. –ele deu de ombros e virou-se para Shikamaru. Agora ele estava sério e seu tom de voz não era amigável- E quanto a você, Nara... Se encostar um dedo nela... considere-se um homem morto.

- Está reproduzindo as palavras do kazekage? – o Nara perguntou normalmente, mas no fundo estava um tanto assustado com a ameaça.

- Não, essas são minhas mesmo.

- Ah... Não se preocupe, Kankuro. Eu não sou louco de tentar algo com ela. Imagina só, eu e essa problemática. – Shikamaru riu e balançou a cabeça. Aquela situação parecia tão inusitada.

- Melhor. Gaara também mandou que eu revolvesse uns assuntos com a hokage já que você vai viajar. Estou indo, até.

Kankuro nem esperou resposta e pulou no telhado de uma casa. Shikamaru e Temari ficam observando enquanto o shinobi se afastava. Shikamaru estava pensando na ameaça e Temari nos absurdos que seu irmão havia dito. "Se encostar um dedo nela...". Aquilo era ridículo, ela era uma kunoichi, não precisava que ninguém a defendesse. Kankuro era idiota, estúpido, estava sempre bancando o irmão ciumento e superprotetor. Deplorável.

A Sabaku ainda trocou algumas palavras com o Nara antes de entrar no hotel, mas a conversa não passou de um simples "boa noite" sem nenhum contato físico, afinal não tinham intimidade suficiente para beijos ou abraços. Não que ela quisesse, é claro. Entrou no quarto, tirou os sapatos e se jogou na cama. A história de viajar com Shikamaru ainda a estava incomodando. Mas por quê? Era só ficar cada um na sua e pronto. Ela podia muito bem ficar na praia sozinha, não tinha necessidade de irem juntos. E, além do mais, era mais provável que ele fosse preferir ficar o dia todo dormindo, afinal ele era tão preguiçoso. Sentiu os olhos pesarem de sono e preferiu ceder. Não queria mais se estressar naquele dia.

ooo

Shikamaru entrou em casa e encontrou seu pai sentado no sofá lendo um jornal. O normal seria cumprimentá-lo de má vontade e subir para o seu quarto sem dar muita conversa para ele, mas naquele dia era diferente. Já tinha 18 anos, mas devia pelo menos avisá-lo que ia viajar, não?

- Ei, velho. – esperou que ele abaixasse um pouco o jornal para observá-lo antes de prosseguir- A velha problemática me deu uns dias de folga e uma viagem.

- Que ótimo. – Shikaku falou sem muita animação- Vai sozinho?

- Não, vou com uma problemática.

- Hum - ele largou o jornal e o encarou. Agora parecia bem interessado na conversa- E eu conheço?

- Talvez. É a representante de Suna.

- Ah, a representante de Suna... – Shikaku ficou alguns segundos pensativo. Estava forçando seu cérebro para se lembrar melhor da kunoichi- Uma loira?

- É. Por quê?

- Ela é bonita.

- Hum... mais ou menos.

- Não estou perguntando. Eu a conheço de vista.

- A mãe não ia ficar feliz se te ouvisse dizendo isso.

- Qual é o problema? Ela é bonita, mas podia ser minha filha. Ou melhor... –um sorriso malicioso se formou nos lábios do mais velho- minha nora.

- Nora? – Shikamaru perguntou indignado.

- Claro. Ela é uma moça, você um rapaz, vão ir pra praia juntos...

- Olha só velho, não vai acontecer nada. – Shikamaru estava ficando nervoso com aquela conversa.

- Hum, sei... – Shikaku riu e pegou novamente o jornal. Aparentemente a conversa estava encerrada, mas quando Shikamaru se virou para ir seu pai pronunciou-se- Só uma coisa. Eu espero que essa garota não apareça grávida aqui quando vocês voltarem.

Shikamaru bufou e subiu as escadas ouvindo as risadas do pai. Ele não entendia por que seu pai estava sempre o incomodando com essas histórias de garotas. Shikaku não achava normal que o filho esnobasse as garotas, mas Shikamaru insistia em dizer que ainda não tinha encontrado uma de quem gostasse de verdade. Seu pai queria até que ele ficasse com a Shiho. Céus, aquela menina era muito estranha. Mas a preocupação de Shikaku era que o problema do filho não fosse com a Shiho e sim as mulheres em geral. Ah, Shikamaru odiava isso. Odiava que ficassem pensando coisas sobre ele só porque não ficava pegando qualquer uma como o Kiba fazia, por exemplo. Deitou-se na cama e ficou pensando nas palavras do pai. É claro que não aconteceria nada na viagem, Temari era problemática demais para o seu gosto. Que bobagem se preocupar com aquilo.

ooo

Ouviu batidas na porta e tirou a atenção do papel que estava lendo para a pessoa que entrava. Voltou a ler e pareceu não se importar muito com a presença do ANBU.

- O que quer?

- Senhor, temos novidades. Parece que a hokage deu folga para o Nara.

- Folga?

- É, e uma viagem para uma ilha. Para ele e para a kunoichi de Suna.

- Para ela também? – largou o papel e se ajeitou na cadeira- Isso é ótimo!

- Ótimo? Mas e o nosso plano?

- Agora o plano é acabar com ele de uma vez.

- Mas... não é arriscado, Danzo-san?

- Com essa viagem vai ser muito mais fácil de botarmos a culpa da morte dele na kunoichi.

- Mas se fizermos isso estaremos declarando guerra com a Vila da Areia.

- É isso mesmo que eu quero. Se Suna atacar Konoha vai ser muito mais fácil derrubar a Tsunade e assumir o poder.

- Mas...

- Sem mas. As ordens já estão dadas, apenas faça o que eu mandei.

- Entendido, senhor.

* * *

><p>E então?<p>

Tem que ter um pouco de suspense, não é?

Não sei quanto tempo vou demorar pra postar aqui porque segunda começam as aulas, de novo e.e, mas o segundo vou postar logo.

Reviews? *-*


	2. Estranhas suspeitas

Estranhas suspeitas

Abriu a porta e passou os olhos pelo local. Era maior do que esperava, mas havia um pequeno detalhe: duas camas. Ela teria que dividir o quarto com ele? Tudo bem que eram apenas dois dias de viagem até a tal ilha paradisíaca, mas dois dias dividindo um quartinho de navio com o Nara era outra coisa.

Shikamaru jogou suas coisas em um canto e deitou-se em uma das camas. Em questão de segundos ele parecia estar dormindo. Temari pensou em acordá-lo para brigar com ele, reclamar do quarto, reclamar da preguiça dele, enfim, reclamar de qualquer coisa, mas mudou de idéia. Ficar parada a irritava. Largou as coisas em cima da outra cama e foi até o convés.

Respirou fundo e suspirou. O cheiro do mar a acalmava e tinha que aproveitar, afinal em Suna não havia mar. Nem perto. Apoiou-se na grade e ficou observando o vai e vem das ondas. Talvez tivesse sido uma boa idéia viajar. Temari não fazia idéia de quanto tempo tinha perdido lá, estava distraída, mas sua atenção voltou quando teve a impressão de estar sendo observada. Tirou as mãos da grade e virou-se. Avistou, do outro lado do convés, um homem loiro, de estatura média, com os cabelos levemente arrepiados, observando o mar. Ela tinha quase certeza que ele a observava, mas talvez estivesse ficando paranóica. Definitivamente, ela precisava muito relaxar. Voltou a apoiar-se na grade e observar o horizonte como antes até perceber que alguém colocava as mãos na grade bem ao lado dela. Virou-se rapidamente e levou uma mão até a cintura na intenção de pegar uma kunai, mas logo notou que estava sem elas, então tentou acertar um soco no indivíduo. Sentiu seu pulso ser segurado e uma voz bem familiar preencher o ambiente.

- Ficou doida? –Shikamaru perguntou com o cenho franzido enquanto segurava o pulso da kunoichi.

- Idiota! –Temari puxou o braço, livrando-se dele- Que susto que você me deu.

- Gaara tem razão, você anda muito nervosa.

Shikamaru apoiou-se novamente na grade e Temari pôde ver que o homem loiro os observava. Depois daquele escândalo é claro que ele iria olhar. Shikamaru virou um pouco a cabeça para ver para onde ela estava olhando.

- Quem é ele?

- Não sei.

- Por causa dele que você se assustou?

- Tsc, você acha que eu estava com medo dele?

- Não sei, você quase me atacou quando eu cheguei do seu lado.

- Não sei quem ele é e também não estou com medo. Ele é apenas um passageiro como todos os outros.

Shikamaru deu de ombros e continuou observando a paisagem. Temari fez o mesmo, mas agora estava nervosa. Seu coração ainda estava disparado por causa do susto então decidiu tirar um cochilo.

ooo

Temari dormia a sono solto quando sentiu seu braço ser cutucado por algo. Resmungou algo nada educado e abriu um pouco os olhos. Bufou ao ver o Nara ao lado de sua cama encostando o dedo incessantemente em seu braço para acordá-la e virou-se para o outro lado. Por que ele não a deixava dormir? Ela não tinha o acordado mais cedo.

- Não vai jantar?

- Jantar? Está louco? Ainda nem é noi...

Levantou-se um pouco e viu que já estava escuro lá fora. Quanto tempo ela tinha ficado dormindo? Ouviu uma risadinha vinda dele e sentiu raiva, não só dele, mas de si mesma. Como tinha ficado dormindo o dia todo? Justo ela que sempre o criticava por dormir demais agora tinha feito a mesma coisa. Era óbvio que ele riria dela.

Jogou o cobertor para longe e se levantou. Ajeitou um pouco o vestido que estava amarrotado, arrumou um pouco o cabelo e colocou um sapato qualquer. Pronto, estava ótimo. Não ia ficar se arrumando para ir jantar, aliás, ela não era de se arrumar muito.

Assim que chegaram em um grande salão onde todo estavam jantando, Temari percebeu que algumas mulheres a observavam e cochichavam algo. Elas estavam muito bem vestidas, até demais, e Temari tinha colocado qualquer coisa. Era óbvio que estavam falando mal dela. Mas quem disse que ela se importava? Não estava nem aí para elas.

Sentaram-se em uma mesa e pegaram um cardápio. Temari estava escolhendo um prato quando teve novamente a sensação de estar sendo observada. Abaixou o cardápio, olhou para a mesa do lado e deu de cara com o homem do convés a observando. Quem era ele e por que estava fazendo aquilo? Aquela história estava deixando a Sabaku muito irritada.

- O que foi hein?

Shikamaru abaixou o cardápio para ver com quem ela estava falando e o homem arregalou os olhos, surpreso com a pergunta.

- Sim?

- Qual é o seu problema? Tem algo errado comigo? –Temari perguntou sem nenhuma educação.

- Não...

- Então por que você não para de me olhar?

- Porque você é... diferente.

Diferente? Temari ficou pensando quantos significados diferentes poderia encontrar para aquela palavra. Estranha? Feia? Mal vestida?

- Diferente? –não pôde se conter de perguntar, queria ver o que ele ia dizer.

- Bonita.

Temari deu uma risada. Não que estivesse achando engraçado, mas já tinha entendido tudo. Ele era apenas mais um idiota que vem com cantadas estúpidas pra cima das mulheres. Mas ele estava enganado se achava que ela ia cair nessa. Shikamaru também riu e Temari ficou pensando por quê. Será que ele estava debochando do fato de o outro ter dito que ela era bonita? Claro, só podia.

- Quem é você? –Shikamaru perguntou para o loiro, até então, desconhecido.

- Que grosseria não me apresentar. –ele deu uma risadinha e se aproximou, colocando as mãos sobre a mesa deles- Sou Ichijou. – o homem esticou o braço para apertar a mão do shinobi.

- Shikamaru. –retribuiu ao cumprimento e apertou a mão do outro.

- E a senhorita?

- Temari. –respondeu, lançando um olhar de desagrado para o Nara que havia rido do "senhorita".

- Nos conhecemos? Você é de Konoha? –Shikamaru indagou.

- Não... Já passei em Konoha algumas vezes, mas sou da Vila da Névoa.

- Hm...

Temari batia o pé no chão, impaciente. A presença daquele homem a estava irritando. Ela queria apenas jantar em paz, mas aquele idiota não ia embora.

- Eu atrapalho? –ele perguntou ao perceber a inquietação da loira. Temari nem precisou responder, pois seu olhar respondeu por ela- Desculpe, vocês são... namorados?

- Não. – os dois responderam ao mesmo tempo e Ichijou deu uma risadinha. Do jeito que eles responderam parecia que tinham ficado bastante ofendidos com a pergunta.

- Bem, foi um prazer conhecê-los. Até mais.

Ele voltou para sua mesa e Temari agradeceu mentalmente por ele ter ido embora. O jantar correu normalmente, mas Shikamaru e Temari não trocaram muitas palavras. Era estranho estarem juntos sem compromisso, sem uma missão. Por algum motivo, ele não se sentia confortável na presença dela. Voltaram para o quarto e Shikamaru não pôde se controlar de comentar sobre o acontecido.

- O que foi aquele cara doido no jantar?

- Doido por quê? –Temari perguntou enquanto arrumava sua cama.

- Ora, porquê. Ele ficava te olhando e disse que você era bonita.

- Você não acha? -ela parou de arrumar a cama e o encarou.

- O quê? – Shikamaru tentou disfarçar, mas sabia do que ela estava falando.

- Que eu sou bonita.

Shikamaru ficou alguns segundos bolando um jeito de sair daquela situação. Parecia que Temari tinha o dom de deixá-lo sem saída. Ele era um shinobi inteligente, com o QI acima do normal, mas aquela mulher conseguia deixá-lo sem resposta com simples perguntas. Segundo Ino, se quer ser odiado por uma mulher basta chamá-la de feia ou de gorda. Talvez não fosse uma boa idéia dizer que não.

- Tsc, problemática. Estava só te provocando.

- Então você me acha bonita?

O tom de voz dela estava começando a ficar diferente. Temari estava se divertindo com a situação. Era muito divertido ver o Nara ficar nervoso. Shikamaru, por sua vez, não estava gostando nada daquela história. Shikamaru observou-a por alguns segundos e chegou a uma conclusão: eles tinham razão. Seu pai e o tal Ichijou. Temari era bonita e ele não podia negar isso. Mas... se dissesse isso ela ficaria se achando demais. Não podia admitir.

- É, até que você é bonitinha, mas nada demais. Aliás, têm muitas mais bonitas que você.

Temari bufou e voltou a arrumar as coisas. Não que ela se importasse muito com a aparência, mas não queria ouvi-lo dizer que a achava feia, é claro. Já bastava ouvir Kankuro dizer isso todos os dias. Shikamaru sentou-se na cama e ficou pensando no tal sujeito do jantar. Ele parecia tão familiar. Mas para que ficar perdendo tempo pensando nisso? Não importava se o conhecia ou não.

ooo

O outro dia se passou como o primeiro, sem muita conversa entre os dois. Como Temari havia pensado antes, cada um ficava na sua e só se encontravam para jantar. Depois de muito tempo de viagem eles finalmente chegaram onde queriam. Quando desceram do navio tiveram uma pequena surpresa, um tanto desagradável para a Sabaku.

- Aquele cara também vai descer aqui? – a loira perguntou para Shikamaru ao ver Ichijou pegar as coisas para descer.

- Pelo visto sim. – o Nara não parecia se importar- Qual o seu problema com ele?

- Ele parece que está me vigiando.

- E por que ele estaria?

- Eu não sei... mas é estranho.

- Relaxe. Viemos aqui para descansar, não para você ficar se estressando com um idiota que fica dando em cima de você.

- Eu não disse que ele estava dando em cima. Disse que ele estava me vigiando, é diferente.

Shikamaru deu de ombros. Temari estava ficando doida, só podia. Pegaram as coisas e foram até a pousada onde iriam dormir. Ela ficava quase na areia e tinha uma aparência agradável. Parecia bom ficar lá. Na recepção, a senhora os atendeu alegremente.

- Bem vindos! Um quarto?

- Dois. – Temari respondeu rapidamente. Não queria correr o risco de ter que passar uma semana no mesmo quarto que Shikamaru.

A recepcionista ficou um pouco surpresa com a rapidez e a convicção da resposta da Sabaku, mas não disse nada. Temari pegou a chave e foi para o seu quarto sem trocar muitas palavras com o shinobi. O fato de as pessoas insinuarem que eles eram um casal a deixava muito nervosa. Mas por quê? Era só eles negarem e pronto, afinal não eram namorados. Shikamaru parecia não se importar com as insinuações e isso só irritava ainda mais a loira.

Sentou-se na cama e ficou alguns segundos olhando para o teto. No começo era tudo mais fácil, por que agora tinha ficado assim? Assim que ela e Shikamaru começaram a fazer missões juntos não haviam problemas, ela o considerava apenas um preguiçoso com quem tinha que passar o dia preenchendo pilhas de relatórios do exame chuunin. Mas quando começaram as suspeitas dos outros sobre uma suposta relação amorosa entre os dois as coisas começaram a ficar estranhas. Ela negava, mas no fundo Shikamaru era diferente dos outros. Ele a irritava, mas ela não conseguia odiá-lo. Simplesmente não conseguia. Na verdade, não _queria _odiá-lo. Sakura estava sempre dizendo que os dois formavam um belo casal e que o motivo pelo qual a Sabaku implicava tanto com ele era porque ela estava _apaixonada_ por ele. Não, não podia estar. Ele era sem graça, idiota e preguiçoso. Tudo bem, talvez não fosse assim tão sem graça... mas era ridículo pensar que talvez quisesse se envolver com ele.

Era ridículo estar na praia e ficar perdendo tempo com pensamentos idiotas, então decidiu ir até o mar. Colocou um top e uma bermuda, pois não lhe agradavam biquínis pequenos e indiscretos, e saiu. Esticou uma toalha na areia e se sentou na beira do mar. Talvez a viagem não fosse ser assim tão ruim.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2!<p>

Estou postando essa fic rápido pra aproveitar o pouco tempo livre que eu tenho antes de começarem milhares de compromissos e.e (não é que eu não tenha nada pra fazer o dia inteiro kkkkkk)

Vamos responder os queridos reviews...

**Mari: **que bom qu gostou! sim, postarei o mais rápido que puder ^-^

**Otowa Nekozawa: **"Cheguei a imaginar uma música de terror enquanto o Kankurou chegava. Sério!" kkkkkkkkkk

mas eu nem fiz o Kankuro tão mau dessa vez!

e o Shikaku... queria até que o Shikamaru ficasse com a Shiho! ve se pode! kkkkkkk

e sim, pode ter certeza que a viagem não vai ser muito relaxante... muahahaha

**Nara no A: **"Sou tão grata a você por sempre escrever sobre o casal! É o meu preferido, e é uma pena não ter tantas fics sobre os dois :/ "

menina, não precisa agradecer! é uma pena mesmo não ter muitas fics sobre os dois ultimamente

e eu só escrevo Shikatema porque pra mim é o melhor casal de Naruto e eu não consigo imaginar histórias com os outros (aliás, eu nem gosto muito dos outros)

**xAkemihime: **que bom, já posso contar que pelo menos uma pessoa sempre vai ler minhas fics \o/ kkkkkkkkkkk

que bom que gostou da idéia! eu fiquei pensando se as pessoas iam gostar do tema da história...

o Kankuro não pode faltar nas minhas histórias! adoooro ele *-*


	3. Tentador

Tentador

O segundo dia na ilha não foi muito proveitoso devido à chuva. O temporal durou quase o dia todo e atrapalhou os planos de quem pretendia aproveitar a praia. No dia seguinte Temari abriu a janela e percebeu que o sol aparecera novamente. Sorriu e foi tomar um banho, mas antes de entrar no banheiro foi surpreendida por batidas na porta. Largou a toalha em cima da cama e abriu a porta.

- Yo. – Temari arregalou um pouco os olhos ao ver Shikamaru parado no corredor.

- Yo.

- Não estava dormindo, estava? –ele perguntou ao perceber que ela ainda estava de pijama. Ela olhou para si mesma e ao notar o que estava usando sentiu-se um pouco constrangida em ter aberto a porta com aqueles trajes.

- Não. Eu já ia me vestir... – falou e fechou um pouco a porta para se esconder atrás dela. Shikamaru ficou surpreso em vê-la daquela maneira. Quantos homens tiveram a experiência de vê-la com aquelas roupas? Poucos, ele imaginava- Mas... o que você quer?

- A velha da recepção disse que além daquelas pedras ali –ele apontava em uma direção- tem uma outra praia bem interessante. Então pensei em te convidar para ir comigo.

- Tudo bem. Já vou.

Temari fechou a porta antes de ouvi-lo responder algo. Repreendeu a si mesma por deixar escapar um pequeno sorriso por Shikamaru tê-la convidado para passar o dia com ele. Pegou novamente a toalha e correu para o banheiro.

Shikamaru sentou-se em um sofá na recepção e ficou esperando pela loira. Não tinha nada demais em convidá-la para ir a praia com ele, tinha? Eram amigos. Bem, talvez ela não pensasse assim já que dissera para o irmão que eram apenas conhecidos. Mas conhecidos podem se tornar amigos.

Não demorou para a Sabaku aparecer na recepção com um vestido leve e os cabelos soltos, levemente molhados. A visão da loira com roupas tão... femininas fez Shikamaru pensar como aquela garota podia ser tão agressiva mesmo com uma aparência tão delicada. Não que ela parecesse delicada normalmente, pelo contrário, mas naquele momento ela estava bem diferente do normal. Talvez fossem os cabelos caídos sobre o ombro que dessem a ela um ar um tanto angelical.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou ao perceber o olhar dele sobre si. A maneira como ela falou não foi gentil, como de costume, e Shikamaru começou a repensar sobre a parte do "delicada".

- Nada. Vamos.

O moreno saiu da pousada sendo seguido pela kunoichi. Temari também perdeu alguns segundos analisando-o, pois nunca o tinha visto sem as roupas de shinobi. Ele estava usando apenas uma camisa branca e bermuda verde. Por um instante chegou a achá-lo sexy, mas espantou tais pensamentos.

Os dois caminhavam lentamente na beira do mar, mas não trocavam uma palavra. Shikamaru começou a se sentir desconfortável com o silêncio. Precisava falar alguma coisa. Poderia tentar conhecê-la melhor.

- É estranho, não é. – Temari, que estava olhando para os próprios pés enquanto caminhava, voltou seu olhar para ele- Nos conhecemos há tanto tempo, mas eu não sei muita coisa sobre você.

- Não tem muita coisa pra saber sobre mim. O principal você já sabe, sou de Suna e tenho dois irmãos. Um deles bem idiota, por sinal.

- Eu sei, mas... você nunca me falou sobre o pessoal de Suna, se você tem muitos amigos e etc...

- Não, só conhecidos. A Matsuri está sempre tentando ser minha amiga, mas isso porque ela gosta do Gaara e quer se aproximar dele.

- Hum... E, você tem namorado?

- Não. –Shikamaru não queria admitir, mas tinha ficado aliviado com a resposta dela- Foi você mesmo quem disse que eu nunca ia arranjar um namorado, lembra?

- Ah, você sabe que... eu estava brincando. – falou ele e coçou a nuca, constrangido.

- Sei... mas aposto que tinha um pouco de verdade naquilo. Talvez você tenha razão, talvez eu seja agressiva demais pra arrumar um. – ela deu uma risadinha e voltou a olhar para os pés.

- Mas talvez tenham caras que gostem de mulheres... mandonas.

Assim que disse isso ficou pensando em seu pai. Shikaku era um exemplo disso já que Yoshino era muito agressiva e mesmo assim eles já eram casados há muito tempo. Shikamaru sempre se perguntava como seu pai podia amar uma mulher assim, mas nunca achava uma resposta coerente.

- É, talvez.

Depois da resposta da Sabaku os dois ficaram em silêncio novamente. Não demorou para chegarem até as tais pedras que a senhora da recepção havia falado. Obviamente nenhum dos dois teve dificuldade em escalar apesar da altura do obstáculo. No topo a vista era linda, por isso eles pararam por alguns minutos para observar a natureza.

- Deve ser legal pular daqui.

- Pular? –Shikamaru olhou para baixo e ficou se perguntando se era seguro- Não sabemos o que tem lá embaixo e, além do mais, as ondas estão fortes demais.

- Somos shinobis. Está com medo? – um sorriso irônico brotou nos lábios da Sabaku.

- Tsc... É claro que não.

- Então pule.

- Claro, se algo acontecer que seja comigo, não é? –perguntou sarcasticamente.

- Tudo bem, se você quer que uma mulher vá primeiro... –ela falou, desafiadora. Sabia que ele era machista e se irritava com essas histórias de homem e mulher.

- Tenho uma idéia melhor.

Temari nem teve tempo de perguntar, pois Shikamaru a pegou no colo e pulou. Quando os dois atingiram a água, ela o empurrou e nadou para a beira antes que as ondas os jogassem contra as pedras. Ambos saíram da água e se jogaram na areia, bastante ofegantes.

- Idiota!

Shikamaru sentiu um soco no braço, mas percebeu que ela sorria. Menos mal, pelo menos ela não tinha ficado brava. Na verdade ela até tinha gostado de vê-lo tomar uma atitude tão... audaciosa. Os dois ficaram rindo por algum tempo, mas depois ficaram em silêncio observando o mar. De pouco em pouco o céu estava ficando cinza. Ia chover de novo.

- E você, tem namorada? –ela perguntou depois de algum tempo, sem encará-lo.

- Não. E pelo que eu me lembro, você também disse que eu nunca ia arranjar uma, não disse?

- Eu disse isso porque você disse primeiro. –os dois riram e o silêncio voltou a prevalecer.

Sem perceber, Temari encostou a cabeça no ombro dele e Shikamaru assustou-se a princípio, mas deu um sorriso em seguida. Quando se deu conta do que estava fazendo a Sabaku pensou em se afastar, mas ele passou o braço por seus ombros e aquela posição pareceu ainda mais confortável.

Shikamaru ficou pensando sobre o que estava se passando na sua cabeça naquele momento. Por que ele estava abraçando aquela mulher problemática e, pra piorar, ainda estava gostando? Inclinou um pouco a cabeça e sentiu alguns fios loiros roçarem em seu rosto. Aspirou fundo e sentiu o perfume que exalava dos cabelos da kunoichi. Era ótimo. Afundou mais o rosto no meio das madeixas loiras para sentir melhor e Temari fechou os olhos. Por um momento, pensou em beijá-la. Aproximou-se mais e ela se afastou um pouco, mas apenas o suficiente para seus narizes se encostarem de leve. Talvez aquilo fosse uma loucura, mas naquele momento nenhum deles conseguiu pensar em outra coisa senão em acabar com o pequeno espaço que os separava. Aproximaram-se um pouco mais e permitiram que seus lábios se encostassem, mas não sem moveram. Afastaram-se alguns centímetros e, por um momento, pensaram em acabar com aquilo. Shikamaru abriu um pouco os olhos e percebeu o quão tentadores eram os lábios da kunoichi e estavam tão próximos dos seus... Levou a mão até a nuca da Sabaku e beijou-a na boca com vontade. Temari não hesitou em retribuir da mesma maneira. Um trovão e algumas gotas de chuva fizeram os dois voltarem à realidade. Afastaram-se rapidamente e ficaram sem jeito.

- A chuva está ficando forte, vamos voltar.

Temari falou sem encará-lo e ele apenas concordou. Começaram a correr de volta para a pousada, porém Shikamaru parou ao ver um vulto passar ao longe. Alguém os estava vigiando? Será que Temari tinha razão? Olhou para os lados na procura do indivíduo, mas a chuva estava forte demais para que ele conseguisse ver muito além. A Sabaku segurou seu pulso e o obrigou a correr. Ela não tinha percebido nada.

ooo

Depois do acontecido, Shikamaru estava sentado em um banco do lado de fora da pousada, refugiado da chuva, pensativo. A viagem que a princípio era para ser relaxante podia acabar se tornando um inferno. Ele tinha certeza que alguém estava escondido em algum lugar, os vigiando. Não diria nada para Temari por enquanto, ela já estava paranóica demais, era melhor ter provas. Será que era o homem do navio? Será que ele estava mesmo tramando algo contra eles? Ouviu a voz da Sabaku e ficou curioso para saber com quem ela estava falando. Levantou-se e espiou por uma das janelas. Era ele, o suspeito.

- O quê? – ela perguntou com uma certa indignação.

- Se não estiver ocupada, é claro.

- Não vou jantar com você. Qual o seu problema? Pare de me perseguir! – Temari estava se exaltando e Shikamaru chegou a pensar que ela ia partir para cima do sujeito e socá-lo até a morte.

- Não estou te perseguindo... Já estamos aqui há 3 dias e eu não tinha te visto nem uma vez.

- Que seja. Mas desista, eu não vou sair com você.

- Não seja tão rude... Era apenas um jantar, não significa que eu fosse te agarrar ou coisa parecida.

- Me deixe em paz.

Nesse momento Shikamaru abriu a porta e entrou na recepção.

- Algum problema, Temari?

- Nenhum. – é claro que ela não pediria ajuda ao Nara para se livrar do indivíduo. Ela sabia se virar.

- Pelo que eu ouvi da conversa parece que esse sujeito está te chateando. – Shikamaru falou, aproximando-se dos dois e olhando de maneira ameaçadora para o loiro.

- Está, mas você não precisa se meter.

- Não precisa mesmo, eu já estava de saída. – Ichijou falou, retirando-se do local.

Shikamaru o acompanhou com o olhar até ele sumir de vista. A princípio ele parecia estar interessado na loira, mas talvez pudesse ser uma desculpa para ficar perto deles. Há um tempo tinha ouvido seu pai e Inoichi comentando sobre pessoas que supostamente os estavam vigiando, mas não quiseram comentar nada com ele. Se alguém estivesse atrás dele, por que seu pai não lhe contaria? Bobagem, devia estar pensando demais.

- Desde quando você sabe se passar por "o machão que salva as donzelas indefesas de idiotas tarados"?- Temari perguntou ironicamente, com os braços cruzados e um sorriso que o Nara achou irritante.

- Eu não estava me passando por "o machão que salva as donzelas _nem tão indefesas_ de idiotas tarados", só estava cheio desse cara.

- É, mas quem devia estar era eu. Eu é que estava sendo assediada, não você. –Shikamaru não respondeu e Temari se aproximou um pouco com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto- A não ser que você... esteja com ciúmes.

- _Ciúmes? –_ a pergunta saiu automaticamente dos lábios dele. Aquilo era ridículo- É claro que não. Só estou começando a achar que ele é perigoso.

- Ah, então você finalmente começou a pensar? Estou te dizendo isso há dias.

- Eu sei, problemática. –ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos e caminhou até o corredor do seu quarto- Acho melhor você ficar longe dele.

- Não precisa me dar ordens. Eu sei me defender. – Temari falou pouco educadamente.

Se tinha uma coisa que a Sabaku odiava era gente querendo lhe dar ordens e a tratando como uma menina indefesa. Será que ninguém acreditava que ela era forte e sabia se defender só por que era mulher? Pois ela era, e já tinha até salvado a vida do Nara uma vez. Ah, sim... ele ficou tão irritado de ter sido salvo por uma mulher...

Temari se sentou em uma poltrona na recepção e pegou um livro que estava em uma mesinha. " 10 sintomas de amor". Deu uma risada e largou o objeto no mesmo lugar. Qual o tipo de pessoa que lia aquilo? Hinata? Talvez, mas ela não. O pior é que o título do livro a fez lembrar-se do que acontecera mais cedo. Ela se negava a acreditar que ela e o Nara tinham se beijado na praia. Mas aquilo não se repetiria. Não mesmo.

Shikamaru caminhava pelo corredor até seu quarto quando ouviu um barulho atrás de si. Virou-se, mas não havia nada. Será que a paranóia da Sabaku era contagiosa? Entrou no quarto e se jogou na cama. Por falar em Sabaku... o que diabos tinha acontecido mais cedo? Ele a tinha _beijado?_ Céus, ele só podia estar ficando louco. Justo ele que ficava criticando seu pai por se casar com uma mulher tão problemática estava _beijando_ Temari. Ele não queria se envolver com ela, ela era mandona e problemática e ele não queria seguir o exemplo do pai. Shikaku estava sendo cumprindo as ordens da Yoshino e Shikamaru o achava ridículo por isso. E, se se envolvesse com Temari, aconteceria a mesma coisa com ele. Não, não iria permitir que acontecesse com ele. Por mais tentador que fosse não iria ceder aos encantos da loira.

ooo

Danzo estava sentado em sua sala, impaciente. Já tinham se passado muitos dias e os ANBU não davam a notícia que ele queria. Ouviu batidas na porta e ajeitou-se na cadeira.

- Senhor...

- Espero que esteja aqui para me dizer que a missão foi cumprida.

- Não, ainda não, senhor.

- Por que não? –ele estava começando a se exaltar. Shikamaru não era um bom shinobi, era muito fácil para um ANBU acabar com ele.

- Porque tem alguém que não para de vigiá-lo.

- Quem?

- Não sabemos quem é, mas tem um homem que está sempre por perto quando queremos agir. Parece que o nome dele é Ichijou, ou algo assim.

- Então acabem com ele também. Ninguém pode atrapalhar o nosso plano.

- Mas como vamos fazer isso? Se o matarmos, pretende que botemos a culpa na kunoichi também?

- Droga! – Danzo exaltou-se e atirou alguns livros no chão- Sempre tem alguém no meu caminho!

- Ficamos pensando se... isso não é coisa da hokage.

- Vocês acham que a hokage botou alguém para vigiá-lo?

- Talvez.

- Então vamos mudar um pouco o plano...

* * *

><p>não pude resistir de colocar um pouco de romance nesse capítulo...<p>

e finalmente o Shikamaru começou a notar que tem algo errado! já estava na hora, não?

Reviews:

**Otowa Nekozawa: **Sim, Otowa, nosso querido Nara não estava querendo esquentar a cabeça com nada, mas agora ele caiu na real.

ah, eu achei a cara da Temari fazer perguntas constrangedoras pra ele kkkkkkk

que bom que gostou do 2, espero que tenha gostado desse também!

**xAkemihime: **"Shikamaru está naquele momento do tipo "sei que está acontecendo alguma coisa, mas vou ignorar pra não estragar minhas belas férias"'

é, ele estava, mas agora a coisa vai ficar feia pro lados deles então é mehor ele começar a botar o cérebro pra funcionar! muahahaha

**Dasross: **mais um leitor! que bom que está gostando =D


	4. Desilusão

Desilusão

Abriu os olhos e se espreguiçou. Sem hora para acordar, sem compromissos, sem missão. Era tudo que ele queria. Saiu da pousada e avistou Temari sentada na areia, como sempre fazia de manhã. Sentiu uma forte vontade de se sentar ao lado dela e conversar. Bem, talvez não só _conversar_. No dia anterior tinha achado que o beijo era uma loucura, mas agora já estava se acostumando com a idéia. Não era certo que se eles ficassem juntos que ela mandaria nele, era? Ela não era assim tão horrível quanto ele pensava. No dia que passaram juntos, Shikamaru descobriu um lado da Sabaku que ele não conhecia. Andou alguns passos, mas parou quando avistou Ichijou sentado em um banco um pouco escondido, a observando. Temari tinha razão, ele a estava vigiando. Aquela situação estava insustentável. Ia tirar tudo a limpo.

- Bom dia. – o loiro falou ao perceber que o Nara se aproximava. Shikamaru não disse nada e o segurou pela camisa, forçando-o a se levantar- Ei!

- Por que você está vigiando ela? – Shikamaru estava irritado, mas não gritou para a loira não os ouvir.

- Vigiando? –ele pareceu bastante surpreso e se debateu um pouco- Qual é o seu problema? Me solte!

- Não se faça de idiota! Você está fazendo isso a mando de quem?

- Do que você está falando? Estou de férias! Me deixe em paz.

- _Você _é quem devia nos deixar em paz. Ou melhor, deixar a Temari em paz.

- O que você tem com isso se eu estou sempre de olho nela? Pelo que me lembro você disse que não era namorado dela. – a expressão do loiro já não era de espanto e ele esboçou um pequeno sorriso irônico para o moreno.

Shikamaru o soltou e ele ajeitou a gola da camisa. Será que estava implicando com o homem só por _ciúmes?_

- Não sou.

- Então me deixe em paz.

Por um momento pensou em ir embora, mas logo mudou de idéia. Não, não estava implicando com ele por ciúmes. Ele sabia que os estavam vigiando, a mando de alguém, e iria descobrir. Empurrou o loiro de modo que ele bateu com as costas na parede e segurou seu pescoço. Estava perdendo a paciência.

- Me diga quem mandou você nos vigiar!

- Por que eu diria?

Shikamaru ia responder, mas em questão de segundos seu braço, que estava segurando o pescoço do loiro, estava dobrado de maneira dolorosa e ele se viu obrigado a colocar um joelho no chão. Como aquele homem tinha feito aquilo? Ichijou soltou seu braço e o puxou pela manga da camisa para que ele se levantasse.

- Não é comigo que você tem que se preocupar. É com ela. – ele falou e apontou para a Sabaku.

- O quê? – Shikamaru ainda não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Seu braço latejava e ele não conseguia se concentrar na conversa.

- Eu estou aqui porque a Tsunade-sama me mandou. Para proteger você.

- Me proteger? Me proteger de quem?

- Dela.

- Da Temari? – Shikamaru deu uma risada e passou a mão no rosto. Mas o que aquele doido estava falando?

- Shikamaru, essa mulher quer te matar.

- Me matar?- ele estava incrédulo- Você é doido?

- Eu sei que você sabe dos atentados de Suna contra Konoha.

- Sei, mas a Temari nunca...nos trairia.-Shikamaru falou lentamente enquanto pensava sobre o que o homem estava dizendo. Não fazia sentido.

- Tsunade-sama disse que você é a próxima vítima e é justamente por isso que ela te mandou para cá com essa kunoichi.

- Ela quer...quer ver se a Temari realmente vai tentar me matar pra saber se Suna quer mesmo nos trair?

- Agora sim você está botando a cabeça para funcionar.

- ...

- Shikamaru, tome cuidado. Essa kunoichi é esperta e você já está caindo no jogo dela.

- Jogo?

- Você está se envolvendo com ela! Isso não pode acontecer.

- Já disse que não tenho nada com ela.

- Esqueceu que eu estou te vigiando? Eu vi o que aconteceu ontem.

- O que você viu?

- Tudo.

- Escuta, aquilo... não devia...- Shikamaru queria se justificar, mas não conseguia formular uma frase convincente.

- Não devia mesmo. Shikamaru, você não pode se apaixonar por ela.

- Escuta aqui, quem disse que eu posso confiar em você? Quem pode afirmar que você está aqui a mando da hokage? Você pode estar querendo me enrolar, me fazer brigar com a Temari para no final _você_ me trair.

- No navio você disse que achava que me conhecia... pois conhece, afinal nós dois somos shinobis de Konoha, mas digamos que eu faço missões mais... secretas e por isso não nos vemos muito.

- Nunca ouvi falar em nenhum shinobi chamado Ichijou.

- Mas quem disse que o meu nome é Ichijou? – ele deu uma risadinha- Sinceramente, pelo que falam de você, achei que fosse bem mais esperto. Shinobis como eu não podem andar sempre com o mesmo nome.

- Qual o seu nome, então?

- Digamos que eu não posso falar. – ele falou e levantou a manga do braço esquerdo revelando uma tatuagem em forma de espiral.

- ANBU? –Shikamaru perguntou mais para si mesmo do que para o outro.

- Confia em mim agora?

- Quem me garante que não está a mando de Danzo?

- A Raiz nem existe mais! Danzo nunca mais tentou nada contra a Vila. –Shikamaru não parecia muito convencido com a história. Ichijou suspirou e se afastou um pouco- Não posso te forçar a acreditar em mim, mas fique sabendo que tem mais gente atrás de você.

- Mais gente? Achei que tivesse dito que era a Temari quem faria a "missão".

- Eu já vi dois shinobis espreitando. Não sei quem são, mas podem ser aliados dela.

- _Ela _é nossa aliada.

- Acredite no que quiser.

Ichijou fez uma pequena reverência e se afastou. Shikamaru ficou parado no mesmo lugar por tempo indeterminado. Estava confuso. Estava _perplexo. _Temari queria matá-lo? Não... ele só podia estar mentindo. Temari jamais... faria uma coisa dessas. Gaara... Gaara jamais daria ordens assim. E os atentados? Quem podia provar que foram provocados por shinobis da Areia? Talvez alguém estivesse planejando tudo para criar rivalidades entre as duas vilas. Olhou novamente para a loira que estava na mesma posição de antes. Ele se recusava a acreditar nas palavras do shinobi.

ooo

- Danzo-san, eles deram notícias.

- Fale.

- Nós estávamos certos, aquele homem é um shinobi a mando da hokage.

- A hokage desconfia de nós?

- Não, parece que ele está lá para proteger o Nara da kunoichi de Suna.

- Ahh... então ela acredita que os shinobis da Areia são inimigos?

- Sim, parece que ela acredita que os atentados que cometemos foram obra dos shinobis de Suna.

- Ótimo! Isso é perfeito! – um sorriso maligno brotou nos lábios de Danzo- E a kunoichi já sabe que aquele shinobi está de olho nela?

- Parece que ela não tem certeza de nada.

- Ela tem que saber. Se ela souber, podemos matá-lo e todos pensarão que foi ela, afinal ele estaria atrapalhando seus planos de matar o Nara.

- Senhor, parece que ele é um ANBU. Acho improvável que acreditem que ela conseguiria vencer um ANBU sozinha.

- Um ANBU? Droga, a hokage pegou pesado dessa vez.

- O que faremos, senhor?

- Não sei! Me deixem pensar! – Danzo se exaltou novamente e bateu com a mão na mesa. O shinobi ficou em silêncio- Maldita Tsunade...

ooo

Shikamaru estava sentado no deck, á beira da piscina. Ele não podia acreditar no que ouvira mais cedo. Depois da conversa com Ichijou ainda não tinha falado com Temari. O que faria agora? Devia contar para ela? Não, não podia contar. E se ela realmente fosse... ? E aquele beijo? Será que Ichijou tinha razão? Ela estava fazendo aqui para enrolá-lo e depois concluir sua missão? Tinha muitas perguntas e poucas respostas. Ouviu passos e em seguida a voz dela.

- Você está bem, Shikamaru? – Temari falou calmamente e seu olhar parecia um tanto preocupado.

- Estou. Por que não estaria?

- É que... – ela parou de falar por alguns segundos e sentou-se ao lado dele- parece que você anda me ignorando.

- Te ignorando?

- É. Você nem falou comigo hoje.

- Não seja doida.

- É por causa... do que aconteceu ontem?

Silêncio. Shikamaru sabia do que ela estava falando, mas não queria entrar naquele assunto. Ela prosseguiu.

- É porque nós... nos beijamos?

Shikamaru evitava de encará-la, porém nesse momento seus olhares se cruzaram. Por mais que quisessem, nenhum dos dois conseguiu desviar o olhar. Temari se aproximou um pouco, sem quebrar o contato visual, colocou uma das mãos sobre o ombro dele e inclinou um pouco a cabeça para que seus lábios se encontrassem novamente. Shikamaru fechou os olhos e lembrou-se imediatamente das palavras do ANBU. Sentiu os lábios dela roçarem nos seus e segurou os ombros da kunoichi, forçando-a a se afastar.

- Por que está fazendo isso?

- Shikamaru... – ela não sabia o que dizer. Não era óbvio? Por que ele estava perguntando aquilo?

- Você sempre pareceu me odiar e agora... agora age assim.

- Eu nunca... odiei você.

- E você confia em mim?

- É claro que confio.

- Então me diga por que Suna atacou Konoha.

Os olhos da Sabaku ganharam um brilho diferente, uma mistura de raiva e tristeza. Pela primeira vez estava com raiva dele, de verdade.

- Agora eu entendi... – ela virou o rosto e riu. Não era um riso de alegria e sim de incredulidade- Você não confia em mim.

- Não... não é isso.

- Eu achava que você não acreditava que aqueles atentados tivessem sido planejados por Suna, mas parece que me enganei.

- Eu não acreditava. Mas...

- Mas o quê?

- Aquele homem, o Ichijou, ele é um ANBU e está aqui a mando da hokage. Ele disse que está aqui pra me proteger... –por um momento sua voz falhou- de você.

- Te proteger? Então você acha... – Temari falava pausadamente. As palavras pareciam arranhar-lhe a garganta- que eu estava mentindo pra você esse tempo todo? Você acha que aquele beijo... foi tudo uma armação? Pra eu te matar depois?

- Foi isso que ele disse... É claro que eu não acreditei, mas... você mesma disse para o Kankuro que nós éramos apenas conhecidos e agora...acontece isso. Você está sendo tão...carinhosa, de repente.

- Ah, sim... –Temari riu nervosamente- Você não consegue acreditar que uma pessoa como eu possa ter sentimentos, é isso?

- Temari...

- Eu sempre confiei em você. Não acredito que agora você vai preferir acreditar em um idiota qualquer que diz que é um ANBU ao invés de acreditar em mim! – ela gritou e se levantou bruscamente.

Temari voltou para dentro sem dizer mais nada. Entrou em seu quarto e fechou a porta, encostando as costas na mesma em seguida. Ela não podia acreditar que ele tinha dito aquelas coisas, que ele não confiava nela. Sentiu uma lágrima solitária escorrer de seu olho direito. Levou a mão à face e a secou. Não iria chorar por homem nenhum. Nunca mais iria derramar uma lágrima sequer por ele.

Shikamaru sentiu-se mal em vê-la se afastar daquela maneira. Não queria duvidar dela, mas não conseguia esquecer o que ouvira do shinobi.

- Impressionante. –uma voz masculina chamou sua atenção. Olhou para o lado e viu Ichijou encostado na parede- Não pensei que fosse ter coragem de interrogá-la.

- Seu...! – Shikamaru se levantou e o encarou- Por sua culpa eu briguei com a Temari!

- Minha culpa? Só quero salvar a sua vida.

- Temari...ela ficou furiosa! Furiosa por eu duvidar dela! Isso é ridículo... eu... eu acreditar em você ao invés de acreditar nela!

- Você fez a coisa certa. Eu vi a ceninha dela. Ela está fazendo isso só pra você se sentir culpado, ir pedir desculpas e ela poder cumprir as ordens do kazekage.

- Pare com isso! Me deixe em paz!

Shikamaru gritou com ele e saiu. Caminhou sem rumo pela praia e ficou pensando. Pensando em tudo que tinha acontecido. Pensando em quem acreditar. Temari não seria capaz de fazer aquilo. Ela não seria capaz de brincar com seus sentimentos e depois traí-lo. Ele não podia acreditar naquilo. Tinha que falar com ela, dizer que tinha sido um idiota em dar ouvidos ao ANBU. Ajoelhou-se e segurou um punhado de areia. Estava começando a ficar louco com aquela história.

Era a oportunidade perfeita. Dois ANBUs estavam espreitando. Vasculharam o local com os olhos e não viram ninguém além do Nara. Um deles retirou lentamente a espada das costas e fez um sinal para o outro. Tinha que ser agora.

* * *

><p>Claro que eu ia parar aqui. Tinha que ter um suspense muahahaha<p>

Well, algumas explicações sobre o nosso querido (ou nem tanto) Ichijou e nada de romances por enquanto.

Reviews:

**Otowa Nekozawa: **Diálogos inspirados? como assim? kkkkkk

ah, Otowa, era isso mesmo que eu queria que vocês pensassem... que o Ichijou trabalhava para o Danzo! Mas não foi isso que ele disse...

**Dasross:** a mesma coisa que eu disse para a Otowa, eu queria mesmo que vocês desconfiassem dele.

e que bom que gostou do romancezinho, mas agora vai demorar um pouco para isso acontecer de novo.

**xAkemihime: **achei até a pensar que tinha desistido de ler y.y

siiiim, eles são muito fofos *-*

e acertou! nossa querida Tsunade não ia deixar o Shikamaru sozinho na mira do Danzo, não é?


	5. Desespero

Desespero

Era à hora certa. Shikamaru estava distraído e não havia notado a presença deles. O ANBU que segurava a espada correu na direção do Nara com uma velocidade impressionante e só nesse momento ele se deu conta do que estava acontecendo. Shikamaru avistou a lâmina se aproximando do seu corpo e desviou o mais rápido que pôde, porém não escapou de um violento arranhão no braço. Antes que pudesse pensar em qualquer coisa, o outro ANBU pareceu atrás dele e chutou suas costas fazendo-o atingir violentamente a areia. A única coisa que Shikamaru conseguiu pensar é que Ichijou o tinha traído e que toda aquela história tinha sido um plano para fazê-lo se separar da Sabaku para que ela não pudesse ajudá-lo. Levantou-se um pouco e avistou os dois shinobis. Dois? Chegava a ser covardia. Era impossível escapar deles. Novamente o shinobi da espada avançou. Shikamaru percebeu que o outro também se movia para atacá-lo caso escapasse do primeiro. Novamente a espada se aproximava. Não havia mais o que fazer. Fechou os olhos e esperou pelo pior. Ouviu o barulho de lâminas se chocando e abriu os olhos.

- Você... –Shikamaru mal conseguia falar, seu coração estava disparado.

- Eu te falei que estavam atrás de você! Não podia ter fugido de mim! – Ichijou gritou, sem tirar os olhos dos inimigos, enquanto pressionava firmemente a espada contra a do shinobi fazendo-o se afastar.

Perceberam que os ANBUs cochicharam algo rapidamente e logo avançaram novamente, os dois ao mesmo tempo. Ichijou conseguiu conter um deles, mas o outro partiu para cima do Nara. Shikamaru não tinha condições de enfrentá-lo, ainda mais sem armas e durante a noite, portanto restringiu-se a desviar dos ataques, dentro do possível. Ele era incrivelmente rápido. Em uma fração de segundos, o ANBU pegou a espada e fez um corte no abdômen do Nara. Shikamaru levou a mão até o local e percebeu que sangrava. Não podia ficar sangrando daquela maneira por muito tempo. A situação estava ficando séria.

ooo

Temari estava nervosa. Não conseguia parar de andar de um lado para o outro. Decidiu sair e sentar-se na praia para se acalmar. Assim que saiu da pousada avistou uma agitação na areia a alguns metros e não demorou para entender o que acontecia. Correu para dentro novamente e pegou o leque que estava debaixo da cama. Estava de férias, mas não achava seguro separa-se dele.

Ichijou tentava, dentro do possível, conter os dois shinobi, mas já estava no seu limite. A visão de Shikamaru começou a ficar embaçada. Piscou algumas vezes e quando tentou se concentrar o ANBU apareceu novamente e o chutou. Ele caiu a alguns metros e não conseguiu se levantar de imediato, o ataque tinha atingido em cheio o ferimento. Ichijou olhou para Shikamaru e para o outro ANBU e pensou o que podia fazer. Se não fizesse nada seria o fim. Piscou os olhos e, em uma fração de segundos, foi atingido por uma rajada de vento que o arrastou poucos metros para trás e o obrigou a manter os olhos fechados. Quando o vento cessou não podiam ver nada. Parecia que toda a areia da praia tinha sido arrastada e estava suspensa no ar. Shikamaru aproveitou para se levantar com dificuldade, com o braço na frente do rosto para conter a areia. Assim que a tempestade passou, puderam avistar Temari. Ela segurava o leque, aberto, e fuzilava os shinobis com o olhar. Finalmente ela tinha achado alguém em quem poderia descontar toda a sua raiva. Mordeu o lábio inferior até sangrar e moveu o leque novamente, fazendo a areia se agitar. Dessa vez ela já tinha escolhido o adversário e o ataque foi na direção de um dos shinobis. O ANBU que estava lutando com Ichijou já estava exausto, portanto não podia fazer nada para ajudar o outro que estava na mira de uma kunoichi furiosa e sanguinária. Novamente a visão foi prejudicada pela areia e não puderam ver o que o ANBU havia feito, apenas o avistaram, segundos depois, um pouco distante do local do ataque. Temari fechou o leque e correu em sua direção. Ichijou pensou em tentar impedi-la, mas seria totalmente impossível naquele momento. A kunoichi levantou o leque para acertá-lo e ele fez posição de defesa. Grande erro, o leque o acertou com tanta força que o forçou a colocar um dos joelhos no chão. Ele nunca tinha pensado que o ataque de uma simples kunoichi poderia lhe causar tamanho dano. Decidiu que seria melhor desviar dos próximos, que não demoraram a acontecer. Temari estava descontrolada. Não havia pensamentos, não havia plano. Não havia nada além da vontade incontrolável de espancá-lo até a morte. Os ataques dela eram contínuos e o ANBU não tinha oportunidade de contra-ataque. Abriu o leque violentamente e concentrou nele a maior quantidade de chakra que conseguiu. O shinobi que lutava com Ichijou fez um sinal para o outro e os dois desapareceram na nuvem de poeira que se formou novamente.

Temari atirou o leque no chão e gritou vários xingamentos para os shinobis. Ela estava completamente furiosa e não havia conseguido descontar sua raiva neles. Não estava satisfeita, ninguém tinha morrido.

- Desgraçados! Voltem aqui pra lutar! – ela berrava aos quatro ventos, totalmente descontrolada- Eu vou pegar vocês e vou matá-los da maneira mais cruel que eu encontrar!

Shikamaru via a kunoichi gritar e se debater, mas não entendia uma palavra que ela dizia. Seu cérebro estava começando a falhar. Colocou a mão sobre o abdômen e lembrou-se do ferimento.

- Você viu? Viu bem com quem estava lutando? Eram ANBUs! De Konoha! –Temari gritou no rosto de Ichijou e o empurrou com força- Suna não tem nada a ver com isso!

- Eles podiam estar se passando por ANBUs justamente para pensamos isso! –gritou com ela também e a segurou pelos pulsos para fazê-la parar de empurrá-lo- Confesse logo! Qual a sua missão?

- Qual a _sua _missão? Me incriminar? –Temari se debatia, mas não conseguia se livrar dele- Você disse que está aqui pra proteger o Shikamaru, mas falhou! Se eu não tivesse aparecido ele estaria morto!

- Eu não podia lutar contra dois shinobis sozinho!

Os dois gritavam descontrolados até ouvirem um barulho e avistarem Shikamaru estirado no chão. Ichijou largou os pulsos da kunoichi e os dois correram até ele.

- Seu idiota! –Temari gritou com Ichijou- Me fez perder tempo brigando com você e agora o Shikamaru está sangrando até a morte!

- Achei que fosse isso que você queria.

- Cale essa boca! –ela puxou Shikamaru pelos ombros até ele se sentar e o sacudiu, mas ele não abriu os olhos- Pelo amor de Deus, faça alguma coisa!

- Não vou deixar ele aqui sozinho com você!

- Ele vai morrer! Não está vendo?

Temari se levantou e correu o mais rápido que pôde até a pousada. Ichijou levantou Shikamaru e o levou até lá também. Quando entraram, Temari estava desesperada falando com a recepcionista e a mulher colocou as mãos sobre a boca ao ver o estado do shinobi.

ooo

- Será que você não pode sair e me dar um segundo de paz?

Essa foi a frase que Shikamaru ouviu ao abrir os olhos lentamente. Com quem a Sabaku estava falando?

- Shikamaru? –ouviu-a perguntar e em seguida avistou um par de olhos verdes o encarando curiosamente- Como está se sentindo?

- Ele acordou? – ouviu uma voz masculina dessa vez e em seguida a cabeça de Ichijou surgiu ao lado da loira.

- Shikamaru, diga alguma coisa! – o moreno pôde notar nervosismo na voz da Sabaku, mas não sabia o que estava acontecendo.

- O que...está acontecendo? –ele perguntou lentamente, com a voz mais baixa do que o normal.

- Uns caras te atacaram, mas está tudo bem agora. –Temari falou, mais aliviada. Shikamaru fez uma expressão confusa.

- Você não perdeu a memória, não é? Lembra de mim? Ichijou? –falou, apontando para si mesmo e Shikamaru não respondeu a princípio- E dela? –apontou para a Sabaku- Lembra da loira doida?

- Você vai ver quem é a loira doida aqui!

- Eu sei quem são vocês. Parem de falar um segundo. –Shikamaru respondeu e colocou uma mão sobre o rosto. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo- Os ANBUs... vocês os venceram?

- Não. Eles fugiram. – Temari falou. A raiva estava nítida em sua voz.

- Onde eu estou?

- Em uma enfermaria perto da pousada. Parece que não tem hospital por aqui.

- Ah... –Shikamaru estava confuso e sua cabeça doía. Aqui onde? A essa altura nem sabia mais onde estava.

- Será que agora dá pra você sair? –Temari perguntou, irritada, ao loiro.

- Eu já disse que não vou te deixar sozinha com ele.

- Será que eu vou ter que te tirar daqui à força? –ela cerrou o punho e o encarou ferozmente.

- Como se eu fosse ter medo de você. –ele a encarou da mesma maneira.

- Está me desafiando?

- Ahhh! Calem a boca! –Shikamaru falou um pouco mais alto e os dois se calaram imediatamente- Saiam os dois, eu quero dormir, minha cabeça está doendo.

- Você está bem mesmo? –a Sabaku se aproximou da cama e o encarou de forma preocupada- Se precisar de alguma coisa me chame...

- Saia logo daí, mulher.-Ichijou falou, a segurou pelo braço e a arrastou para fora.

Shikamaru pôde ouvir a Sabaku falar coisas nada educadas ao loiro e em seguida uma mulher, enfermeira provavelmente, fazer "shhhh" para eles. O silêncio veio imediatamente e logo o sono se apoderou dele.

ooo

Temari e Ichijou foram expulsos da pequena enfermaria e ficaram parados na rua por um tempo.

- Muito lindo seu teatrinho.

- O quê?

- "Shikamaru você está bem? Qualquer coisa me chame..."- Ichijou falou tentando imitar uma voz feminina e Temari se irritou profundamente.

- E você acha que eu estava mentindo? Você acha que eu não estava preocupada com ele?

- Acho.

Temari o encarou com fúria. Queria bater nele até arrancar aquele sorriso irônico de seu rosto. Mas não podia. Ele tinha salvado a vida de Shikamaru, e ela era grata por isso. Por mais que odiasse aquele homem, ele parecia estar falando a verdade. Ele realmente estava lá para proteger o Nara.

- Eu jamais desejaria que o Shikamaru mor...- pausou bruscamente. Não queria nem pronunciar aquela palavra- Eu... me preocupo com ele. –falou calmamente dessa vez.

- Uhum...

- Qual é a sua? –novamente a irritação começava a tomar conta da kunoichi- Eu ajudei vocês! Por que ainda duvida de mim?

- Quem me garante que você não fez aquilo tudo para ganhar nossa confiança?

- Você acha que... – Temari colocou as mãos no rosto e riu. Estava começando a perder a razão- Você acha que eu armei com aqueles caras de eles atacarem vocês e eu aparecer triunfantemente para ajudá-los?

- Por que não? – ele a encarava fixamente como se a tivesse interrogando. Ele era bom no que fazia, Temari estava começando a ficar desestabilizada.

- PORQUE EU AM... –silêncio. Temari controlou-se para não gritar mais. O que ela ia dizer?

- Por que você o quê?

- Porque... eu jamais faria nada para machucar o Shikamaru. –ela falou baixo e encarou o chão.

- Ah... achei que você fosse ser cara de pau o suficiente para dizer que não faria nada porque o ama.

- SEU DESGRAÇADO! PARE DE ME OFENDER!

Estava fora de controle. Temari partiu para cima dele e lhe acertou alguns socos. Ichijou segurou os pulsos da kunoichi descontrolada, mas ela não desistia de tentar atacá-lo.

- COMO PODE ACHAR QUE EU ESTOU POR TRÁS DESSES ATAQUES? COMO PODE ACHAR QUE EU FARIA ALGO CONTRA O SHIKAMARU?

- Cale essa boca! Controle-se!

- SE TEM ALGUÉM QUE EU QUERO MATAR ESSE ALGUÉM É VOCÊ!

Uma enfermeira saiu da enfermaria e ficou apavorada com a cena. Ela correu para tentar apartar a briga e em seguida já havia algumas pessoas em volta observando o escândalo. Temari desistiu de tentar atacá-lo e ele a soltou. Ela não olhou para ninguém e foi até a praia. Desde quando tinha ficado louca daquele jeito? Nunca tinha se sentido tão irritada. Queria esganar aquele homem. Sentou-se na areia e afundou o rosto entre as mãos. Estava muito nervosa. Há poucas horas Shikamaru estava sangrando até a morte e ela estava correndo desesperada à procura de ajuda. E, depois de tudo isso, aquele shinobi ainda a acusa de ter feito aquilo com ele. A acusa de ter algo a ver com aqueles ANBUs que tentaram matar o Nara. Era ridículo. O que ela faria se Shikamaru morresse? Não, não queria nem pensar naquela possibilidade. Já havia sido estressante demais vê-lo ferido, imagina se tivesse acontecido o pior... Mas não aconteceu e ele estava bem agora. Suspirou e se deitou na areia. Colocou o braço na frente do rosto quando os raios de sol vieram diretamente em seus olhos. Já era de manhã. Quanto tempo ela tinha ficado na enfermaria com o Nara? Céus, estava exausta. Não conseguiu fazer nada quando seus olhos começaram a se fechar e se deixou dormir ali mesmo.

ooo

- Danzo-san! –o ANBU entrou correndo na sala, um pouco ofegante- Eles não conseguiram.

- O quê?

- Não conseguiram matar o Nara.

- Como não conseguiram? –Danzo bateu com as duas mãos na mesa e em seguida enterrou o rosto entre elas- Eu mandei DOIS shinobis para acabarem com UM ninja estúpido e você me diz que eles não conseguiram?

- O ANBU o ajudou.

-_ UM_ ANBU! UM! Como um chuunin e um ANBU derrotam _DOIS_ ANBUS?

- Parece que a kunoichi de Suna os ajudou.

- E... ?

- E eles tiveram que fugir.

- FUGIR? –Danzo estava ficando descontrolado- Um dos meus homens não conseguiu vencer uma jounin de Suna?

- Senhor, ela estava descontrolada.

- Eles são incompetentes! Não podiam ter atacado com ela por perto!

- Mas ela não estava. Ela apareceu de repente.

- De repente... –Danzo colocou a mão no rosto e deu uma risada nervosa- Diga pra eles que se não fizerem as coisas direito... Eles pagarão com a vida. Não admito falhas.

- Entendido, senhor.

ooo

Shikamaru abriu os olhos com dificuldade e olhou em volta. Ainda estava na tal enfermaria e Ichijou estava sentado em uma cadeira lendo um livro.

- Oh, finalmente. –o loiro fechou o livro e se aproximou da cama.

- Onde está a Temari?

- Não sei e nem quero saber.

- Ela nos ajudou. Por que ainda implica com ela?

- Você acredita nela muito facilmente. Ela estava enlouquecida. Já se perguntou por que ela estava com aquele leque? Supostamente era pra vocês estarem de férias.

- Ela disse que não anda sem ele.

- Sei.

- Quando eu vou sair daqui?

- A enfermeira disse que assim que acordasse poderia voltar pra pousada se quiser. Claro que sem fazer muitos esforços. Parece que o ferimento não foi tão profundo o problema foi a quantidade de sangue que você perdeu.

- É claro que eu quero voltar para a pousada. –Shikamaru sentou-se na cama, mas uma dor intensa o forçou a se deitar novamente. O ferimento tinha sido pior do que imaginava.

- Calma aí. – Ichijou se aproximou e o ajudou a se levantar.

O shinobi o ajudou a voltar até a pousada e assim que chegou lá Shikamaru deitou-se novamente. Estava se sentindo tão fraco. Ichijou olhou pela janela e avistou Temari jogada na areia.

- O que foi? –Shikamaru indagou ao perceber que o outro olhava pela janela, intrigado.

- Aquela doida. Está jogada na areia.

- Temari?

- É.

- Jogada na areia? –Shikamaru não estava entendendo bem o que o outro estava falando.

- Deve ter desmaiado lá, afinal ela ficou a noite toda sentada do lado da sua cama.

Então ela realmente ficado preocupada? Shikamaru sorriu um pouco ao pensar que a Sabaku se preocupara com ele.

- Eu também estou morrendo de sono. – Ichijou bocejou e se sentou no sofá.

- Pode dormir.

- Como que eu vou dormir? E se te atacarem de novo?

- Duvido. Aqueles ANBUs ficaram bastante feridos também.

- É... acho que não tem problema se eu dormir um pouco, não é? –ele se levantou meio cambaleante e passou a mão no rosto. Ele também estava um pouco ferido. Aproximou-se da porta para sair e Shikamaru o chamou.

- Ei. Vai deixar a Temari lá?

- Vou.

- Ah, por favor. Tire ela de lá.

- É melhor deixa-la dormir. Não a quero acordada enquanto eu estiver dormindo.

Ele saiu e Shikamaru ficou sozinho novamente. O que custava para ele tirá-la da areia? Ela devia estar exausta, merecia uma cama macia. Suspirou, não adiantava pensar nisso, não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer. Pensou novamente no ataque. Eles não podiam ser ANBUs. Tsunade jamais mandaria shinobis para matá-lo, era ridículo. Deviam ser da Raiz. Só podiam ser da Raiz. Depois de algumas batalhas entre a hokage e Danzo, todos pensavam que a Raiz tinha acabado e que Danzo não voltaria a aprontar. Mas estavam errados. Danzo deve ter planejado os ataques e achou um jeito de culpar shinobis de Suna para causar discórdia entre as vilas. Era típico dele. Fechou os olhos. Sua barriga estava doendo. Decidiu dormir novamente, era a única coisa que lhe restava.

* * *

><p>Como todos já sabem, Yuuki não sabe e não gosta de escrever cenas de luta. Mas o importante é que tenha pelo menos dado para entender o que aconteceu.<p>

Então, o que estão achando do Ichijou? hohoho

Eu, particularmente, estou odiando ele e.é

**Otowa Nekozawa: **é Otowa, parece que a coisa ficoi feia para o nosso querido Shika.

'Sabe, achei engraçado o momento em que o Nara começou a interrogar o Ichijou. Ora, imagine nosso preguiçoso agindo com toda aquela agressividade mas mantendo um tom de voz completamente arrastado e aquele olhar vago de sempre. Sim, foi assim que eu vi a situação. '

Que ótimo! foi beeem assim que eu imaginei a cena! Acho que consegui descrever bem, então.

Tadinho do Shika, deixa ele viajar as vezes. Mas agora ele vai pensar direitinho.

É, talvez o Ichijou seja um tanto sórdido mesmo, mas é por causa da missão dele de proteger o Shika (ou nao...). E o fato de ele estar vigiando a Temari é porque ele acha que ela é que é perigosa. Mas convenhamos que ele ganhou alguns pontos por ajudar o Nara nesse capítulo. Mas pense o que quiser sobre ele, é legal ver os comentários das pessoas sobre ele.

**xAkemihime: **sim, novamente eu achei que tivesse me abandonado y-y

'Maaas eu não abandonei e nem pretendo uahsuasuh apesar de estar afastada de Naruto, essa é a única fic do anime que eu sigo fielmente!'

Quem bom que não pretende *-*

Mas pense, o Ichijou só está fazendo o trabalho dele (pelo menos é o que ele diz) que aliás foi a Tsunade que mandou. E siiim, a Tsunade desconfia da Temari (ve se pode) porque foi tudo muito bem armado pelo chato do Danzo.

Infelizmente acho que agora o Shika não vai poder curtir as férias com a Temari... ou talvez sim... ah, não vou contar nada kkkkkkkk


	6. Descontração

Descontração

Sentiu muito frio e demorou para entender o que estava acontecendo. Abriu os olhos e sentiu que estavam cheios de areia. Esfregou o rosto para tirar toda aquela areia e se sentou. Ah, sim, tinha dormido na praia. Levantou-se e bateu o vestido para se limpar. Precisava de um banho. Voltou para a pousada e sorriu ao ouvir a recepcionista dizer que Shikamaru já estava de volta. Precisava vê-lo. Correu até o quarto dele e girou a maçaneta. Estava trancada. Não iria bater na porta porque certamente Ichijou não a deixaria entrar. Bufou e deu a volta no local até encontrar a janela. Não era muito elegante invadir o quarto de alguém pela janela, mas não havia outro jeito. Entrou delicadamente sem fazer barulho. Ele estava dormindo. Aproximou-se da cama e se agachou. Será que ele já estava bem o suficiente para sair da enfermaria? Ficou algum tempo o observando. Logo percebeu um par de olhos negros a observando atentamente e se afastou bruscamente.

- Des-desculpa! Não queria te acordar.

- Tudo bem.

- Você... está bem mesmo? –aproximou-se lentamente e apoiou uma mão sobre o colchão- Não acha que é cedo para sair da enfermaria? E se acontece alguma coisa e...

- Shhhh. Você fala demais, mulher.

Temari se calou. Talvez estivesse paranoica. Ele estava bem, não estava? Shikamaru riu um pouco.

- Tem areia no seu cabelo.

- Ah... – Temari passou a mão pelo cabelo- Acabei dormindo na praia. –os dois riram baixo- Mas hein...- vasculhou o ambiente com o olhar antes de prosseguir- onde está aquele shinobi insuportável?

- O Ichijou? Ele estava exausto, foi descansar.

- Devia estar mesmo, afinal ele lutou com um dos ANBUs sozinho. –Temari se espreguiçou de leve- Por mais que eu o deteste, tenho que admitir que ele é muito bom.

- O que aconteceu? – indagou Shikamaru ao perceber marcas vermelhas nos pulsos da kunoichi.

- Hum? – ela olhou para os próprios pulsos e percebeu que estavam vermelhos e um pouco inchados- Ah... isso deve ter acontecido quando o Ichijou me segurou.

- Ele disse que você estava descontrolada.

- Estava. Se eu pudesse teria matado ele com minhas próprias mãos. – suspirou ao lembrar-se da cena.

- Eu acho que ele está falando a verdade. Acho que quer nos ajudar.

- _Te _ajudar. Eu sou...inimiga... lembra? –falou palavra por palavra. Odiava pensar no fato de que desconfiavam dela.

- Temari, desculpe por isso. Eu... confio em você.

- Confia? Hum... não sei se aceito suas desculpas. – ela falou, levemente irritada. Cruzou os braços e bateu o pé no chão algumas vezes. Não havia esquecido a conversa desagradável que tivera com o Nara antes do ataque dos ANBUs.

- Ah, qual é... não seja problemática. –Shikamaru suspirou e tentou se sentar na cama, mas deitou-se novamente quando sentiu o ferimento doer- Ai.

- Tudo bem? – Temari se aproximou novamente e se sentou na borda da cama.

- É tão estranho te ver assim... – ele riu baixo.

- Assim?

- Preocupada.

- Ora... é claro que estou preocupada. Há horas atrás você estava sangrando até a morte... – seu tom de voz ia diminuindo a cada palavra e não pôde se conter de colocar a mão sobre o ombro do shinobi, acariciando-o de leve- Idiota, quase me matou de susto. Como pôde ser tão descuidado? Se eu e o Ichijou não tivéssemos aparecido você estaria...

- Tsc, como você é problemática. Eu estou vivo, não estou? Não precisa mais se preocupar. –fechou os olhos ao sentir o toque da loira e respirou fundo. Como Ichijou podia desconfiar dela?

O silêncio se instalou no quarto. Passado alguns minutos, Temari levantou-se lentamente e ouviu Shikamaru murmurar algo, desagradado.

- Já vai?

- Achei que estivesse dormindo.

- Não estava. –novamente Shikamaru se moveu um pouco, mas parou quando a dor começou. Estava deitado há muito tempo, aquela posição estava começando a ficar desconfortável.

- Por que você não para de se mexer? –Temari cruzou os braços e o encarou repreensivamente- Já está me dando nos nervos.

- Não aguento mais ficar nessa posição.

- Tudo bem, eu ajudo você.

Temari se aproximou da cama novamente e o ajudou a se sentar. Shikamaru não disse nada, mas tê-la tão perto de si e não poder fazer nada era muito desagradável. A Sabaku colocou alguns travesseiros as costas dele e o ajudou a se recostar lentamente. Agora estava perfeito. Não, para ficar perfeito Temari tinha que ficar ali e o acariciando, de preferência.

- Quer que eu faça mais alguma coisa para você?

- Eu só queria que você ficasse aqui e continuasse o que estava fazendo... –ouviu uma risada vinda da Sabaku e pensou que ela ia xingá-lo pela "ousadia", mas em seguida sentiu a cama afundar um pouco do lado esquerdo.

- Eu não sabia que você era carente. –ela falou em tom irônico após se sentar na beirada da cama e colocou a mão sobre o ombro dele novamente.

- Eu não sou carente. –respondeu um tanto incomodado com o comentário e ouviu uma risada como resposta.

- Não vá se acostumando hein. Só estou fazendo isso porque você está ferido e eu estou com pena.

- Pena, é? – a maneira como ele falou não agradou a kunoichi. O que ele estava querendo dizer?

- Claro. Por que outro motivo seria?

Shikamaru não respondeu, apenas fechou os olhos e deu uma risadinha. Era divertido vê-la ficar irritada por tão pouco, se bem que não era um bom momento para irritá-la, afinal ela podia se levantar e ir embora e não era isso que ele queria. Temari levou a mão que estava no ombro até os cabelos dele. Não queria admitir, mas sempre desejara secretamente afagar os cabelos do shinobi. Céus, estava começando a ficar ridícula.

- Shikamaru, o que vai acontecer agora?

- Hum? –ele abriu apenas um dos olhos para observá-la. A princípio não tinha conseguido entender o sentido da frase da kunoichi- Do que especificamente você está falando?

- Daqueles ANBUs. Do que mais eu poderia estar falando?

Ah, claro, dos ANBUs. Shikamaru se segurou para não rir de si mesmo, mas não conteve um sorriso. Na verdade esperava que ela estivesse falando sobre outra coisa...Da relação dos dois, talvez.

- Do que você está rindo? – Temari perguntou lentamente e arqueou a sobrancelha- Do que diabos você achou que eu estava falando?

- Não seja problemática. Não achei nada. –ele fechou os olhos novamente para tentar acabar o assunto. Não ouviu resposta por algum tempo, mas logo não sentiu mais o toque da loira. Abriu os olhos lentamente, um pouco temeroso, para ver o que estava acontecendo e avistou Temari massageando seu próprio ombro.

- Aquela noite na praia não fez bem para a minha coluna.

- Imagino. Se quiser descansar, pode ir.

- Não estava esperando o seu consentimento para ir. –o tom de voz dela voltou a adquirir um tom irônico, característico da Sabaku- Estou aqui porque eu quero.

- Tsc... problemática.

- Quero aproveitar que aquele idiota não está por perto.

- Aproveitar para quê? –Shikamaru se controlou para não parecer pervertido, mas não pôde conter um sorriso malicioso.

- Para... – Temari se inclinou um pouco até manter uma pequena distância do rosto do shinobi- hum...preciso dizer?

- Não...

Shikamaru fechou os olhos quando sentiu os lábios da kunoichi roçarem de leve nos seus. Temari, ao perceber a reação que tinha causado nele, afastou-se e riu baixo. Shikamaru abriu os olhos e suspirou. Parecia que a Sabaku estava se divertindo às suas custas.

- Não é legal fazer isso com um homem ferido.

- É sim.

- Há pouco tempo você disse que estava com pena de mim, mas acho que era mentira. – Shikamaru passou um dos braços pela cintura da loira e tentou forçá-la a se inclinar novamente, sem sucesso. Estava fraco demais para disputar com ela.

- Mas eu estou. Só que não posso perder a oportunidade de... – Temari inclinou-se outra vez e apoiou as duas mãos no colchão, uma de cada lado do Nara e beijou-o rapidamente- te provocar um pouco.

- Já provocou o suficiente. – falou e tentou se inclinar para tomar os lábios da kunoichi, mas percebeu que não seria possível.

- Não se mexa. – Temari falou e forçou os ombros dele para trás impedindo-o de se mover- Não quero ninguém vindo me culpar se você se machucar mais.

- Então acabe logo com essa tortura.

Temari sorriu vitoriosa. Era isso que ela queria: torturá-lo o máximo possível. Quando achou que ele já estava sofrendo o suficiente, colocou novamente as mãos sobre o colchão e o beijou tão intensamente que Shikamaru soltou uma interjeição de espanto. Não que ele não estivesse gostando, muito pelo contrário. Tentou passar os braços em volta da cintura dela, que era a parte do corpo da Sabaku que estava mais ao seu alcance, mas ela o impediu, forçando-o a permanecer imóvel. Quando quebraram o beijo, Temari colocou a cabeça na curva do pescoço dele e o beijou de leve.

- Estou me sentindo dominado. – ele falou. Ouviu uma risada abafada como resposta e em seguida ela o encarou.

- Oh, desculpe... – ela se afastou lentamente- eu paro se você não está gostando...

- Tsc... não seja problemática. –Shikamaru segurou um dos braços da loira- Eu não disse que não estava gostando, só acho que eu podia ter um pouco mais de liberdade.

- Hum... Eu estava achando ótimo assim, mas se você está reclamando...

Não demorou para o beijo recomeçar, porém dessa vez foi calmo e ela não o impediu quando ele tentou abraçar sua cintura. Agora estava mais ao estilo do Nara. O primeiro havia sido agressivo demais para o seu gosto. Segurou-a com mais força na intenção de fazê-la deitar-se sobre si, mas não obteve sucesso novamente. Temari não queria correr o risco de machucá-lo apoiando seu peso sobre ele. Notando que não conseguiria um contado maior, Shikamaru contentou-se em acariciar as costas da kunoichi. Ela, porém, foi mais além e depositou diversos beijos no pescoço do shinobi que murmurou algo que a Sabaku não compreendeu. Não satisfeita, mordeu o lóbulo da orelha dele na intenção de provocá-lo ainda mais. Shikamaru não disse nada, mas aquela tática para acabar com a sua sanidade mental estava dando certo. Ele a desejava tanto, mas não podia fazer nada além de aceitar as carícias da loira. Era enlouquecedor. Assim que acabou com sessão de torturas, Temari o encarou e permitiu que, por um momento, ele capturasse seus lábios. Agora foi diferente, Shikamaru não estava calmo como no início e beijou-a com volúpia.

Os dois beijavam-se profundamente como se quisessem compensar todo aquele tempo de desejo reprimido até que ouviram o barulho de chaves e em seguida a porta sendo aberta. Temari levantou-se o mais rápido que pôde e arrumou o vestido que estava amarrotado. Estava tão constrangida que sequer olhou para ver quem estava atrapalhando seu momento a sós com o Nara, mas não precisava, ela conhecia muito bem aquele chakra. Ichijou permanecia parado na porta segurando a maçaneta enquanto os encarava com surpresa.

- Mas que pouca vergonha é essa?

Temari sequer o encarou. Maldito, por que tinha que chegar justo em um momento tão constrangedor? Caminhou até a porta para sair, mas Ichijou apoiou o braço na parede impedindo a sua passagem.

- Quero conversar com você.

- É? Eu não.

Temari empurrou o braço do shinobi e saiu, batendo a porta atrás de si.

- Você está vendo –falou para o Nara enquanto apontava para o local por onde a loira tinha passado- ela está fazendo questão de ser antipática comigo.

- Você também não é nada simpático com ela.

- Eu pedi gentilmente para ela conversar comigo.

Shikamaru não respondeu e Ichijou caminhou lentamente até a cama do Nara e ficou parado em pé ao lado dela.

- Eu tenho até medo de pensar o que ia acontecer aqui se eu não chegasse. – Ichijou fez uma expressão de repulsa ao pensar no que aconteceria- Aliás, qual parte do "nada de esforços" você não entendeu?

- Eu não estava fazendo esforço nenhum. –Shikamaru falava com o tom de voz arrastado de sempre, mas no fundo estava muito irritado por ter sido pego naquela situação com a Sabaku.

- Você é muito estúpido. Está deixando essa mulher te dominar.

- ...

- Ela podia ter te matado.

- Podia, mas não o fez. Temari teve tempo de sobra para fazer isso se quisesse.

- É, parece que ela preferiu fazer _outras coisas. - _Ichijou não conteve uma risada e colocou a mão sobre a boca. Shikamaru, ao contrário dele, não estava achando nada engraçado.

- Você ainda desconfia dela? –falou, tentando mudar o rumo da conversa.

- Não sei. – Ichijou jogou-se no sofá e ficou um tanto pensativo.

O silêncio se instalou no local. Ichijou apoiou o cotovelo no braço do sofá e ficou pensando sobre alguma coisa. Na missão, talvez. Shikamaru começou a se irritar com a presença do outro e depois de algum tempo perguntou:

- Você vai ficar aí até quando?

- Até quando eu quiser. E se você está pensando que eu vou sair daqui para você poder se agarrar com aquela loira, pode esquecer.

Shikamaru bufou e Ichijou pegou um livro. Pelo visto ele não ia sair mesmo. Por que não podia ser tudo diferente? Ichijou era o cara mau de quem eles desconfiavam e Temari tinha a missão de protegê-lo. Ah, seria perfeito se ela o vigiasse o tempo todo. Mas não, e agora ele tinha que aturar aquele shinobi o dia todo do seu lado. Era problemático demais para o seu gosto.

Temari voltou para seu quarto e decidiu tomar um banho. Estava muito estressada. Enquanto estava no chuveiro não conseguiu parar de pensar no que acontecera há minutos atrás. Imagina só, ela, Sabaku no Temari, uma kunoichi respeitada da Vila da Areia se _agarrando_ com um shinobi qualquer. Onde estava com a cabeça? Riu de si mesma, só podia estar ficando louca. Se bem que ela estava gostando bastante do que estava acontecendo, tanto que ficou muito irritada quando Ichijou abriu a porta e acabou com a diversão dos dois.

Saiu do banho e pegou uma camisola para colocar, mas não o fez. Será que já era hora de descansar ou ainda tinha algo importante para fazer? Ichijou queria falar com ela. Talvez devesse ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer. Largou a camisola e colocou o primeiro vestido que encontrou. Iria falar com ele. Bateu na porta do quarto do Nara e demorou alguns minutos até que Ichijou a abrisse. Ele estava com um sorriso sarcástico e Temari se questionou se realmente devia estar fazendo aquilo.

- Você quer conversar, não é?

- Vamos até o deck.

- Acho que podemos conversar aqui mesmo. – Temari falou. Ia ser melhor para ela se falassem na frente de Shikamaru, pois ele poderia ajudá-la na discussão de sua confiabilidade.

- Vamos até o deck. –Ichijou segurou os ombros da loira e a forçou a se virar e andar para frente.

Temari ficou ainda mais irritada. Por que não podiam falar na frente do Nara? Ela o seguiu um tanto temerosa quando passaram pela recepção e entraram no deck. Estava escuro e deserto e, por um momento, se perguntou se era seguro ficar sozinha com ele naquele lugar, afinal não tinham nenhuma informação concreta sobre ele. E se ele não fosse um ANBU a mando da hokage? Naquele momento muitas coisas se passaram na cabeça da Sabaku e ela levou a mão até as costas para ver a melhor forma de pegar seu leque caso fosse necessário. Ele não estava lá. Céus, como tinha sido descuidada a ponto de não levá-lo consigo? Ichijou se sentou em uma das cadeiras à beira da piscina e fez um gesto para que ela fizesse o mesmo. Temari sentou-se na cadeira ao lado e o encarou seriamente. Não iria demonstrar insegurança.

- O que você quer falar?

* * *

><p>Capítulo 6, com um pouco de romance...<p>

Reviews:

**Otowa Nekozawa: **A Temari sabia que o Ichijou estava lá para proteger o Nara porque o Shikamaru contou para ela.

"- Eles podiam estar se passando por ANBUs justamente para pensamos isso! –gritou com ela também e a segurou pelos pulsos para fazê-la parar de empurrá-lo- Confesse logo! Qual a sua missão?  
>- Qual a sua missão? Me incriminar? –Temari se debatia, mas não conseguia se livrar dele- Você disse que está aqui pra proteger o Shikamaru, mas falhou! Se eu não tivesse aparecido ele estaria morto!<br>- Eu não podia lutar contra dois shinobis sozinho!  
>Os dois gritavam descontrolados até ouvirem um barulho e avistarem Shikamaru estirado no chão.<br>Com todo o respeito ao Shika e à gravidade da situação, mas há algo de errado comigo ou essa cena foi engraçada? É sério, eu vi uma ponta de humor nisso. "

Bom... eu não tinha pensando nessa cena como algo engraçado, mas se você viu assim... kkkkkkkkkk

Ah, naquela outra cena sim era pra ter humor kkkkkkkkkk e realmente, o Shikamaru ainda vai ter que aguentar as briguinhas da Temari com o Ichijou

Ficou feliz que goste dos personagens =D

É, acho que agora o Shika vai botar os neurônios para funcionar, contando que não tenha uma loira problemática para provocá-lo...

**xAkemihime: **Ééé agora não demorou =D

Eu também passe raiva com o Ichijou nesse capítulo kkkkkkk

Maaaas agora ele não pôde impedir que a loira passasse um tempo com o Nara... huhuhu

"E me veio uma coisa na cabeça, será MESMO que Ichijou está a mando da Tsunade? Eu só acredito quando ver ela própria falando que desconfia de Suna u_u kkkkkkk"

Akemihime, Akemihime... não vou falar naaaada sobre isso! Você mesma vai descobrir se ele é do bem ou não... muahahaha

Que bom que gostou do capítulo 5 *olhos brilhando*


	7. Interrogatório

Interrogatório

- O que você quer falar?

- Você sabe. Me diga logo quais os seus planos.

Temari cerrou o punho. Qual o problema daquele homem? O que mais ela precisava fazer para ele acreditar nela? Sentiu uma forte vontade de xingá-lo com as palavras de mais baixo calão que encontrasse e deixá-lo falando sozinho. Se ele não queria acreditar nela o problema era dele. Pensou por alguns segundos. Não... podia fazer melhor.

- Por que _você _não me fala os seus primeiro.

- Eu? –ele pareceu surpreso com a pergunta- Mas eu já falei tudo que tinha para falar.

- Eu também já.

- Acontece que eu não acreditei na sua história.

- Eu também não acreditei na sua.

O olhar da Sabaku era desafiador e Ichijou já estava começando a se irritar com aquilo. Nunca fora um problema para ele interrogar alguém, mas ela era melhor do que ele esperava. Ajeitou-se um pouco na cadeira e percebeu que ela fez menção de atacar caso ele tentasse algo.

- Não fique com medo, eu não vou te atacar.

- Não estou com medo.

_Medo. _Definitivamente, a Sabaku não gostava dessa palavra. Ela nunca tivera medo de nada e não seria agora que ia sentir.

- Confesse logo, quais as ordens do kazekage?

- Não tem ordens. Estou aqui porque a hokage me deu férias. Aliás... será que foi mesmo a hokage quem te mandou aqui?

- Pare de virar o jogo. Não sou eu quem tem que responder nada.

- Por que não?

- Por que aquele shinobis da Areia atacaram Konoha? –ele se negava a responder qualquer pergunta da Sabaku.

- Ninguém de Suna atacou Konoha. Quantas vezes vou ter que dizer isso?

- Izumo e Kotetsu afirmam que os inimigos usavam bandanas da Areia.

- Podiam estar usando justamente para que pensassem que eram de Suna.

- Tsunade-sama demorou a acreditar que Suna poderia estar tentando nos trair, mas depois de tantos acontecimentos...

- Suna jamais trairia Konoha! – Temari bateu com a mão na cadeira e o encarou com fúria. Sua paciência estava se esgotando.

- Pelo que me recordo Suna já traiu Konoha uma vez e, por incrível que pareça, quem estava cumprindo aquela missão era você e os seus irmãos. –uma risadinha escapou dos lábios dele e Temari, por um momento, teve ímpetos de partir para cima dele e arrancar aquele sorriso irônico do seu rosto. Controlou-se, ela não podia perder a cabeça.

- O quê? Faz muitos anos que aquilo aconteceu! E, além do mais, Gaara não era o kazekage! Foi uma armação do Orochimaru! –falou alto, apesar de tentar manter a calma.

- Tem mais uma coisa que está me intrigando... – ele a encarou fixamente, mas Temari não desviou o olhar- Como você conseguiu deter aquele ANBU?

- Eu... –ela parou por alguns segundos. Nem ela mesma sabia como aquilo tinha acontecido- não sei.

- Não sabe?

- Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa se não ele ia... matar o Shikamaru. – o tom de voz dela que antes era alto e confiante começou a perder a intensidade ao longo da fala.

- E não era isso que você queria?

- NÃO! – levantou-se bruscamente. Não havia mais como controlar sua irritação.- ATÉ QUANDO VAI INSISTIR NISSO?

- Até você confessar. – ele permanecia calmo apesar do descontrole da kunoichi. O tom de voz baixo dele a irritava ainda mais.

- Confessar o quê? – Temari colocou as mãos sobre o rosto e respirou fundo. Não estava mais aguentando aquela situação.

- Que você está ganhando a confiança do Shikamaru para poder matá-lo depois.

- NÃO ESTOU FAZENDO ISSO! – ela começou a caminhar de um lado para o outro- A última coisa que eu quero é que o Shikamaru...-Temari estava começando a perder o fio do raciocínio- eu... me importo com ele.

- Mas você é uma kunoichi, não é? Você segue o que o seu coração diz ou as ordens do seu superior?

- Eu sigo as ordens do kazekage! Mas... se ele me desse ordens ridículas como essas eu me recusaria a cumprir.

- E seria presa por desobedecer às ordens do kazekage?

- Poderia ser! Mas nunca faria nada para machucar o Shikamaru! Eu o amo e só quero protegê-lo! Quem eu quero matar são aqueles ANBUs que fizeram isso com ele!

- Hum... então você faria qualquer coisa para protegê-lo?

- "Qualquer coisa" parece tão amplo... Mas posso garantir que eu tentaria _te_ matar se tentasse nos trair. -o encarou de maneira ameaçadora, mas Ichijou pareceu não se abalar.

- Me matar? Por que eu estou no seu caminho, talvez?

- Quer saber, pense o que quiser! Não estou nem aí se você acredita em mim ou não!

Temari não esperou uma resposta e saiu de lá o mais rápido possível. Entrou no quarto e fechou a porta com força encostando as costas nela em seguida. Estava ofegante. Aquele shinobi estava tentando enlouquecê-la? Só podia. Jogou-se na cama e tentou esquecer-se daquela conversa desagradável, mas não conseguiu. Será que ela realmente tinha dito aquilo? Ela tinha dito que _amava _o Nara_?_ Fechou os olhos e tentou dormir. Aquelas férias estavam sendo um inferno.

Ichijou voltou até o quarto do Nara e não comentou nada sobre a conversa com a Sabaku. Sentou-se no sofá e voltou a ler seu livro. Shikamaru ficou esperando que ele falasse algo, mas ele não o fez. Estava muito curioso para saber o que eles tinham conversado.

- Você estava interrogando ela?

- Estava.

- Partindo do princípio que você é um ANBU imagino que estava a enlouquecendo até que falasse a verdade. Não acho nada ético o jeito como vocês interrogam as pessoas. –Ichijou deu uma risada e largou o livro sobre uma mesinha.

- Tem jeito melhor de conseguir a verdade? Mas... eu fui legal com ela, eu não a torturei fisicamente.

- E...?

- E... eu acho que temos uma grande aliada caso aqueles shinobis voltem a atacar. –ele esboçou um pequeno sorriso e Shikamaru ficou aliviado por ele finalmente ter parado de desconfiar dela.

- Então acho que não há mais motivo para você ficar aqui. –Ichijou deu uma risada e colocou a mão sobre o rosto.

- Você está assim tão ansioso para ela voltar aqui? Ela está muito, _muito_ estressada agora. Duvido que venha aqui. Mas tudo bem, amanhã eu deixou vocês fazerem o que quiserem. Aliás, eu não quero nem imaginar o que vocês vão querer fazer.

- Cale a boca. – Shikamaru falou e Ichijou riu ainda mais ao ver o quão constrangido o outro tinha ficado com a conversa.

ooo

Temari abriu os olhos lentamente quando sentiu uma claridade irritante batendo em seu rosto. Espreguiçou-se e percebeu que ainda estava com as roupas do outro dia e a cama estava totalmente desarrumada. Estava tão estressada que nem pensara em arrumar a cama e se trocar antes de dormir. Olhou para o relógio: 11:20. Desde quando acordava tarde assim? Foi até o banheiro, trocou de roupa e foi tomar café, sem bem que já devia estar indo almoçar.

Entrou no salão e avistou Shikamaru e Ichijou em uma mesa tomando café. Aproximou-se dos dois e colocou as mãos sobre a mesa, inclinando-se um pouco.

- Bom dia. –Ichijou falou enquanto pegava a xícara de café.

- Você já está bem o suficiente para ficar andando por aí? – Temari perguntou ao Nara ignorando completamente o outro.

- Eu não aguentava mais ficar naquele quarto.

Temari puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se à mesa com eles. Evitou ao máximo encarar Ichijou, afinal não havia se esquecido do interrogatório.

- Você está sempre morrendo de preguiça e agora que tinha que ficar deitado, não quer. Eu mereço. – ela falou e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- É muito bom dormir, mas ficar mais de 24 horas deitado já é demais. A propósito, nunca pensei que fosse te ver tomando café as 11:30 da manhã. –Shikamaru sorriu, Temari sequer respondeu e se levantou.

- Vou me servir.

- Ei, ei. –Shikamaru chamou e ela se virou novamente- Pode pegar um pouco de café para mim?- Temari concordou e pegou a xícara dele.

- Já que você vai até lá, pode pegar para mim também? –Ichijou perguntou já imaginando a resposta da loira.

- Claro. – ela pegou a xícara dele também e foi se servir.

- "Claro"? Não acredito nisso. – Shikamaru falou, surpreso com a resposta dela.

- Nem eu. –Ichijou falou, mas deu de ombros.

Não demorou para Temari voltar à mesa carregando duas xícaras de café e um pratinho com algumas coisas. Entregou uma das xícaras ao Nara e se sentou. Bebeu calmamente um gole de café e após notar o olhar de Ichijou sobre si o encarou.

- Oh, esqueci de você. Desculpe. – ela falou sarcasticamente e deu uma risadinha no final.

Shikamaru não pôde se conter de rir também assim que Ichijou se levantou e foi servir o café. Não era do feitio da Sabaku ser gentil com as pessoas, principalmente com seus desafetos. Temari o observou por cima do ombro e quando ele já estava longe o suficiente deu uma risada e se recostou na cadeira.

- Idiota... Achou mesmo que eu ia fazer algo para ele? Claro que não. Odeio gente folgada.

- Teoricamente não custaria nada para você fazer um favor para ele.

- _Teoricamente_. É claro que custaria. Só trouxe para você porque me dá nos nervos te ver andando por aí.

- Achei que fosse porque você gosta de mim. - Shikamaru falou e sorriu de lado.

Temari se engasgou com o café e tossiu algumas vezes. O olhou de canto de olho e notou que ele estava com aquele sorriso irônico que ela tanto odiava. Ele estava ficando convencido demais para o seu gosto e o pior é que não sabia o que responder. Ichijou voltou para a mesa e começou a falar sobre outras coisas e Temari agradeceu mentalmente por ele ter mudado de assunto. Em nenhum momento algum deles comentou sobre os ataques ou sobre a conversa que Temari e Ichijou tiveram. Se Shikamaru não estivesse ferido poderiam até pensar que estavam realmente de férias, pois o dia estava ensolarado e todos pareciam estar se dando relativamente bem. Na opinião da Sabaku, Shikamaru e Ichijou estavam calmos demais. Será que só ela estava preocupada com um segundo ataque? O loiro levantou-se e se espreguiçou.

- Passei a noite toda em claro, estou exausto. Vou descansar.

- Tudo bem.

Ichijou se afastou e Temari o seguiu com o olhar. Mas o que estava acontecendo? Parecia que estavam escondendo algo dela. Há pouco tempo ele não a deixava nem um segundo sozinha com o Nara e agora, de repente, ele simplesmente ia embora? Encarou Shikamaru e ficou esperando por uma explicação, mas ele não disse nada.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

- Nada.

- Nada? Por que ele foi embora e me deixou aqui sozinha com você?

- Porque ele estava cansado.

- Shikamaru, não se faça de besta. –o olhar dela era firme e um tanto intimidador- Por acaso vocês estão tramando algo pelas minhas costas?

- Não. Ele confia em você.

- Confia? –ela deu uma risada- Ele disse isso para você?

- Disse.

- Mas ontem não parecia que ele confiava.

- É, mas agora ele confia. Depois do interrogatório de ontem à noite.

Temari ficou em silêncio. Ela não podia acreditar que, de uma hora para a outra, ele tinha decidido acreditar nela. Olhou novamente para Shikamaru que continuava tomando seu café calmamente. Se Ichijou tinha ido descansar, significava que ela era quem teria que cuidar do Nara de agora em diante. Um sorriso se formou em seus lábios e ela bebeu um gole de café quando ele a encarou curiosamente. Assim que terminaram a refeição, Temari levantou-se e antes que fizesse menção de ajudá-lo ele já estava em pé. Ele parecia incrivelmente bem se comparado com o dia anterior.

- O que você vai fazer agora?

- Vou lá fora um pouco. Faz tempo que não saio desse lugar.

Shikamaru esperou uma resposta da loira, mas ela não disse nada. Ela não ia se oferecer para ir com ele? Que problemática. Temari fez menção de sair do salão, mas Shikamaru indagou:

- Onde... você vai?

- Vou me trocar. –ela não esperava encontrar ninguém no café, por isso tinha colocado a primeira roupa que encontrou. Obviamente não queria sair daquela maneira. Caminho mais em direção ao quarto e percebeu que ele permaneceu imóvel- Vai ficar aí?

A princípio, Shikamaru espantou-se com a atitude dela. Pelo que ela havia dito quando chegaram à pousada parecia que ela jamais deixaria que ele se aproximasse do quarto dela e agora...

- Escute aqui. –ele saiu de seus devaneios assim que ouviu a voz um tanto irritada da Sabaku- Eu disse que vou me trocar, mas não disse vai ser na sua frente.

- Tsc... não seja problemática. É claro que eu não estava pensando isso. –falou Shikamaru e desviou o olhar para o chão.

Temari bufou e foi até o quarto sendo seguida pelo Nara. Pegou algumas roupas e foi até o banheiro. Shikamaru sentou-se na cama e ficou esperando a kunoichi. Tentou se controlar, mas era inevitável não ficar imaginando o que se passava atrás daquela porta. Nunca fora um pervertido, mas a ideia de espiar pelo buraco da fechadura não saía de sua cabeça. Definitivamente, não faria isso. Se ele estivesse espiando e a Sabaku abrisse rapidamente a porta e o pegasse naquela situação, o que ela faria? Não fazia ideia, afinal não conseguia compreender o que se passava pela cabeça daquela mulher, mas podia ter certeza de que seria algo bem cruel. Ficou devaneando sobre as possíveis consequências daquele ato até ela abrir a porta, caminhar até uma cômoda e procurar algo em uma gaveta. Levantou-se lentamente para evitar que o ferimento doesse e se aproximou da loira. Temari não se importou com os passos e continuou o que estava fazendo até sentir os braços do shinobi envolverem sua cintura. Não pôde evitar de corar com o contato. Ah, ela o odiava tanto por isso. O odiava por deixá-la sem reação.

- O q-que está fazendo? –perguntou firmemente, apesar de gaguejar um pouco, na intenção de mostrar que não estava satisfeita com tamanha ousadia- Pare com isso.

- Te incomoda?- sussurrou no ouvido dela e, a cada palavra, seus lábios roçavam de leve na pele da kunoichi.

A vontade de dizer "sim" era grande. Seu orgulho a impedia de admitir que estava adorando aquela situação e que, na verdade, queria que ele fosse ainda mais audacioso. Quando estava quase juntando coragem para responder à pergunta, sentiu a boca dele percorrer lentamente seu pescoço e deixou escapar um suspiro de satisfação. Não podia negar que era ótimo sentir os beijos dele novamente, mas o fato de estar de costas a deixava um tanto insegura. Não gostava de se sentir sem ação, indefesa. Precisava mudar aquela situação. Virou-se, mas ele não desfez o abraço. Enlaçou os braços em volta do pescoço do shinobi, porém recuou quando ele tentou beijá-la. Shikamaru murmurou algo em desagrado e ela sorriu.

- Por que você tem que ser assim tão problemática?

- Confesse, se eu não fosse assim não teria graça. – ela deu uma risada e fugiu novamente das investidas dele.

Livrou-se dos braços que envolviam sua cintura e caminhou até a porta. Colocou a mão na maçaneta e olhou para ele.

- Você não ia lá fora?

Ele não respondeu e cruzou os braços. Temari soltou a maçaneta e aproximou-se dele lentamente, da maneira mais provocante que conseguiu.

- Eu irritei você, bebê chorão? – perguntou de maneira divertida e colocou as mãos nos ombros dele.

- Você _sempre _me irrita.

Ela não respondeu, aproximou-se mais e o beijou lentamente, da maneira que ela sabia que combinava mais com o jeito preguiçoso do Nara. Shikamaru não hesitou em corresponder e aprofundou ainda mais o beijo.

- _Sempre?_ –Temari sussurrou assim que se afastou alguns centímetros.

- Tudo bem, talvez nem sempre.

Shikamaru precisou apenas se inclinar um pouco para tomar os lábios da kunoichi. Abraçou novamente a cintura dela, colando-a ainda mais a si, e a beijou apaixonadamente. Aquela situação era estranha para ambos, mas não conseguiam evitar que aquilo acontecesse. Assim que o beijo foi quebrado, Shikamaru mudou sua atenção da boca para o pescoço da Sabaku. Temari suspirou e enterrou sem piedade as unhas nas costas dele. Estava saindo do controle. Diferente da outra vez, as carícias eram intensas e provavelmente ninguém apareceria para interrompê-los. Temari desceu as mãos que estavam nas costas do shinobi até sua cintura, mas parou imediatamente quando seus dedos encostaram no ferimento dele. Livrou-se dos braços dele e se afastou, cruzando os braços em seguida.

- Seu idiota! A enfermeira disse para você ficar em repouso.

- Tsc... pare de ser problemática. Eu já estou bem.

A frustração estava nítida em sua voz. Por que sempre tinha que acontecer algo para atrapalhar tudo? Temari suspirou irritada e foi até a porta, abrindo-a em seguida. Fez um sinal para que ele a seguisse e saiu. Shikamaru se arrastou até a porta e seguiu a kunoichi até a praia.

ooo

Danzo estava sentado e balançava freneticamente a perna, impaciente. Tinha passado tanto tempo pensando no plano perfeito e agora ele era estragado por uma kunoichi da Areia. Ele tinha que fazer algo. Ouviu batidas na porta e mandou que entrasse.

- Senhor, eles querem saber o que fazer agora.

- O que fazer? Eu já disse centenas de vezes o que fazer! –ele estava muito exaltado, mas tentou se controlar- O que eles estão esperando para matar aquele maldito?

- Depois do que aconteceu no ultimo ataque eles estão temerosos de tentar novamente.

- Temerosos?

- Sim, eles estão esperando um momento oportuno. Não querem aquela kunoichi por perto novamente. Porém, esse é o problema. Agora eles estão atentos e vai ser quase impossível pegá-los de surpresa.

- Aquela desgraçada... minha vontade era de mandar matá-la...

- Mas se ela morrer... pode prejudicar o nosso plano.

- É, mas...- Danzo colocou a mão no queixo e ficou pensativo- se ela morrer... o kazekage não vai ficar nem um pouco satisfeito e vai querer satisfações da hokage...

- Senhor, isso parece muito arriscado. Acho preferível que continuemos com o plano original...

- Então faça o seguinte: vá ajudá-los.

- Ajudá-los?

- Sim, se aqueles inúteis não conseguiram sozinhos é melhor você ir até lá. Daí serão três contra três, eles não terão nenhuma chance. – um sorriso maléfico se formou no rosto de Danzo. Agora tinha que dar certo.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 7! Sinceramente não sei se ficou bom. Essa semana foi um caos para mim, milhões de trabalho na faculdade e etc... Se não ficou me perdoem, prometo de esforçar no próximo!<p>

Reviews:

**Otowa Nekozawa: **é verdade, acho que o maior problema dos dois é admitir o que sentem...

e agora parece que o Ichijou finalmente deixou de desconfiar da loira...

ah, o Danzo apareceu dessa vez (você tinha dito que tinha sentido falta dele) e já está planejando coisas maléficas contra o nosso casal.

**Dasross: **que bom que ainda está lendo!

e sim, o Shikamaru até poderia ter usado o Kage Nui se ele não estivesse tão fraco... mas dessa vez ele conseguiu segurar a loira kkkkkkk

**xAkemihime:** continua desconfiada do Ichijou?

pra falar a verdade, nem eu sei se confio nele ou não kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

que bom que gostou do romance! E dessa vez teve mais, só que o Shikamaru não foi tão torturado.


	8. Acontecimentos Inesperados

Acontecimentos Inesperados

Estava ensolarado. Shikamaru colocou o pé na areia e se espreguiçou um pouco. Como era bom o ar livre... Virou um pouco a cabeça e olhou para o local onde os ANBUs o atacaram. Balançou a cabeça para espantar esses pensamentos desagradáveis e olhou para o outro lado. Ah, com certeza era bem melhor olha para lá... Temari caminhava lentamente em direção ao mar e, em seguida, segurava o vestido para se sentar na areia. Ele aproximou-se e sentou-se também, ao lado da loira. Ela parecia distraída, como sempre ficava quando olhava para o horizonte, mas dessa vez era diferente. Ela não estava calma, muito pelo contrário.

- Quando isso vai acabar?

- Hm?

- Essa situação... temos que tomar uma atitude! Se continuar assim aqueles ANBUs podem nos atacar a qualquer momento!

- Temari, tente parar de pensar nisso pelo menos por um segundo.

Ela o encarou seriamente. Não conseguia entender como ele podia estar tão calmo. A seu ver a situação era a pior possível: estavam sendo perseguidos por ANBUs, os ninjas mais bem treinados da Vila, e já tinham tido uma experiência desagradável quando tentaram enfrentá-los.

- Qual é o seu problema? Acho que não entendeu bem o que está acontecendo, mas eu posso te explicar...tem dois ANBUs tentando te _matar._

- Pare de ser sarcástica.

- O que você está esperando para bolar um plano brilhante para acabar com eles?

- Não consigo pensar em nada.

- Pois trate de conseguir.

Shikamaru se calou e olhou para o outro lado. Céus, ele já tinha esquecido o porquê de todas as suas discussões com a Sabaku. Ela criticava tudo que ele fazia e estava sempre o atormentando para que se tornasse um shinobi melhor, para que treinasse, para que se tornasse um jounin... Será que ela não conseguia entender que ele não queria tantos compromissos?

- Shikamaru, –chamou- eu sei que você acha tudo "problemático", mas dessa vez é sério. Se não fizermos nada...

- Eu sei, eu sei. Você já me falou centenas de vezes. – ele respondeu um tanto grosseiramente, o que não agradou nem um pouco a Sabaku.

- Então pare de se fazer de idiota e nos ajude a achar um jeito de acabar com isso. –ela falou ainda mais grosseiramente que ele e Shikamaru a encarou novamente.

- Já disse que não consigo pensar em nada agora.

- Tudo bem... – Temari virou o rosto e riu, não porque estivesse achando algo engraçado e sim porque já estava cheia daquela conversa- Se você não se preocupa com a sua própria vida não vou ser eu que vou me preocupar.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio. Temari estava muito irritada e se perguntava como tinha se passado pela sua cabeça que talvez gostasse do Nara. Shikamaru pensava a mesma coisa. Ela era muito problemática, era ridículo se envolver com ela. Sentiram que alguém se aproximava, mas não deram importância.

- Ei, precisamos conversar. –Ichijou falou, mas não obteve resposta de nenhum dos dois- O que está acontecendo aqui?

- Nada. –Temari respondeu sem encará-lo.

Ichijou sentou-se ao lado do Nara e ficou observando os dois por algum tempo. O clima estava tenso e aquilo deixava a situação bastante ruim.

- Shikamaru, precisamos pensar em um jeito de enfrentar aqueles caras.

Shikamaru bufou irritado e Temari deu uma risada convencida. Ichijou continuava sem entender o que se passava, mas também não se importava com os problemas pessoais dos dois.

- Ouviu, Shikamaru? – Temari perguntou de uma maneira que Shikamaru considerou muito irritante.

- Qual é o problema de vocês?

- O problema é que era justamente sobre isso que eu estava tentando falar com ele.

- Por que vocês são tão afobados? Ontem eu estava praticamente imobilizado naquela cama e hoje vocês já querem que eu faça um plano brilhante para acabar com aqueles shinobis. Não estou com disposição para isso.

- Não está com disposição? Hoje no meu quarto você parecia bem disposto...

- Me poupem dessas conversas desagradáveis. –Ichijou a interrompeu, um tanto incomodado.

- Tudo bem, vamos pensar em um plano então. –Shikamaru falou a contra gosto.

ooo

- Tsunade-sama, a senhora não acha... que essa história toda está ficando muito estranha? –Shizune perguntou, temerosa, enquanto segurava Tonton.

- Eu acho. –a hokage se espreguiçou na cadeira- Quer saber... eu nem sei mais o que pensar. Não acho que o kazekage faria algo contra nós, mas não podemos descartar essa possibilidade.

- Mas e sobre o que Shikaku-kun falou?

- Eu não sei... nunca pensei que Danzo ainda pudesse tentar algo contra nós, mas Shikaku é um gênio, não é bom duvidar dele.

- Não devíamos armar shinobis para prenderem Danzo?

- Não. Temos que ter certeza antes de tomarmos uma atitude dessas. Vamos esperar mais um pouco...

ooo

Shikamaru e Temari estavam caminhando calmamente pela orla da praia enquanto eram acompanhados pelo olhar atento dos dois ANBUs. Ichijou estava escondido atrás de uma árvore e também os observava. A Sabaku parou de repente e levou a mão às costas.

- Espera ai... não posso sair sem meu leque.

- Vá lá pegar então.

_Flashback on_

_- Isso é ridículo. Eles nunca vão cair nisso. –Temari riu e cruzou os braços._

_- Não custa tentar._

_- Ichijou tem razão. Vamos tentar._

_- Pera ai... então nós vamos fingir que estávamos saindo para passear e eu vou voltar para pegar o meu leque para dar tempo de eles te atacarem? É estúpido._

_- Se eles são mesmo da Raiz não devem pensar muito. Eles simplesmente têm que cumprir as ordens de Danzo e já devem estar sendo pressionados por causa do fracasso da outra vez. Assim que dermos uma abertura eles vão atacar. –Ichijou completou e Shikamaru balançou a cabeça afirmativamente._

_- Mas eu não posso lutar sem o meu leque._

_- Eu vou ficar escondido ali e vou estar de olho no Shikamaru._

_Temari ficou um pouco desconfiada. Eles não tinham provas de que Ichijou realmente queria ajudá-los. E se, de repente, ele se passasse para o lado dos outros?_

_Flashback off_

Correu o mais rápido que pôde em direção à pousada. Ainda não estava convencida da confiabilidade de Ichijou. Para piorar, estava sem seu leque. Ela não suportava ficar sem ele. Shikamaru ficou parado esperando a Sabaku. Não podia negar que estava nervoso. Ele sabia que a qualquer momento um ANBU poderia surgir com uma espada e atacá-lo como da outra vez. Porém, Ichijou estava o vigiando, mas... e se ele decidisse traí-lo? O desespero começou a tomar conta de si. Seu coração estava acelerado. Não pôde pensar muito, pois avistou de canto de olho a lâmina de uma espada muito próxima do seu rosto. Desviou rapidamente, porém não conseguiu evitar que a espada cortasse de leve seu rosto. Sentiu uma dor intensa no abdômen e lembrou-se que o ferimento ainda não estava totalmente fechado. Como da outra vez, o outro ANBU apareceu atrás, agora com uma espada, para atacá-lo. Não havia como escapar. Se Ichijou decidisse não ajudá-lo seria o fim. Fechou os olhos e esperou que o outro cumprisse sua parte no plano. Ouviu o barulho de lâminas se chocando e teve a certeza de que ele realmente queria ajudá-los.

Temari pegou o leque e voltou correndo até o local onde Shikamaru estava esperando-a. De longe pôde ver uma movimentação e percebeu que os shinobis realmente tinham caído naquele plano idiota.

Os ANBUs pareciam afobados dessa vez. Se não conseguissem agora estariam encrencados. Danzo não tinha piedade dos que falhavam nas missões. Um deles partiu para cima de Shikamaru enquanto o outro impediu Ichijou de ajudar o Nara. Quando ele estava próximo, Shikamaru fez alguns selos e uma sombra apareceu na areia. Desviou rapidamente, antes que a sombra pudesse alcançá-lo e ficou parado a alguns metros. Da outra vez o Nara estava totalmente indefeso, mas agora era de dia e ele podia usar seus jutsus. O ANBU decidiu atacar novamente, porém avistou uma rajada de vento vindo em sua direção e teve de recuar. Estava tudo saindo como o planejado, Ichijou estava lutando e Temari já estava de volta.

Entretanto, aconteceu um imprevisto. Temari preparou-se para atacar novamente e um outro shinobi apareceu ao seu lado. Fechou o leque para bloquear o ataque do outro ANBU, mas com a força do golpe seu leque foi lançado para longe. Eles eram três? Shikamaru arregalou os olhos e pensou em diversos modos de sair daquela situação. Ichijou poderia lutar com um deles, Temari estava desarmada e ele não podia lutar com um ANBU sozinho. Novamente o sentimento de desespero estava se apossando de si. Ele não conseguia ver escapatória para aquela situação.

Temari apoiou uma mão no chão e tentou acertar um chute no shinobi que havia arrancado seu leque, mas ele bloqueou o ataque facilmente. Como resposta ele acertou um chute no abdômen da loira que se contorceu um pouco. E agora? Não havia plano, não havia nada além de três shinobis muito bem treinados prontos para matá-los. Novamente o ANBU que estava lutando com Shikamaru apareceu e o Nara o bloqueou com uma kunai. Quando a lâmina da espada e da kunai se chocaram, Shikamaru sentiu que, com a outra mão, o shinobi havia acertado um soco no seu abdômen. Ele caiu de joelhos e colocou a mão no ferimento. Céus, ele era tão fraco. Talvez se tivesse ouvido a Sabaku e se tornado um jounin não estaria com tantos problemas. O shinobi levantou a espada, mas teve de desviar de uma kunai jogada pela Sabaku. Shikamaru aproveitou para fazer selos e tentar pegá-lo com o kage mane, porém ele era rápido demais.

O ANBU que lutava com a Sabaku não parecia interessado em atacá-la a menos que ela tentasse alguma coisa. Não era interessante para Danzo que a kunoichi morresse, afinal tinham que simular que ela quem havia matado o Nara. Quando ela jogou a kunai no outro, o ANBU a atacou. Temari era uma boa kunoichi, por isso conseguiu escapar de vários ataques. Mas não podia sustentar aquela situação por muito tempo.

Shikamaru estava em uma situação ainda pior. Depois do soco, ele mal conseguia se mexer. Não havia mais o que fazer. Porém, para sua salvação, uma sombra passou ao seu lado e capturou o ANBU que estava tentando matá-lo. Ele estava perplexo. O que estava acontecendo? Virou-se na direção da sombra e teve uma surpresa.

- Pai?

Ele não conseguia compreender. O que seu pai estava fazendo lá? Bem, não importava. O que importava é que estava salvo. Em questão de segundos a sombra de Shikaku enforcou o ANBU, deixando-o inconsciente. Os outros dois ficaram estáticos. Não estava em seus planos que mais alguém aparecesse. O que fariam agora? Se fugissem teriam que lidar com a fúria de Danzo, mas se ficassem não teriam muita chance contra eles. Não puderam pensar por muito tempo, pois foram atingidos por uma rajada de vento e logo após por várias sombras. Não havia escolha senão fugir. Como da primeira vez, aproveitaram a nuvem de areia que se formara para desaparecerem nela. Assim que não havia mais perigo, Shikamaru sentou na areia e colocou a mão no ferimento. Estava doendo tanto quanto da primeira vez e sangrava novamente.

- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? –Ichijou perguntou para Shikaku ao ver que o outro não se pronunciara.

- É uma longa história...

- Calem a boca. –Temari falou e os dois a encararam. Shikaku não tinha ficado nada satisfeito com o fato de uma garota que ele nem conhecia tê-lo mandado calar a boca, mas não teve tempo de falar nada, pois ela prosseguiu- Shikamaru está ferido, não vamos esperar que aconteça a mesma coisa da outra vez.

Os dois olharam para Shikamaru e perceberam que ela tinha razão. Da outra vez ela e Ichijou tinham perdido algum tempo discutindo, por isso Shikamaru quase havia sangrado até a morte. Decidiram deixar as explicações para depois e levar o pobre Nara para a enfermaria _novamente._

* * *

><p>Capítulo8! Lendo de novo esse capítulo eu me achei tão maléfica... o coitado do Shikamaru é quem sempre se dá mal. Aliás, nem eu gostei dessa luta então não espero que os leitores gostem kkkkkk Se tem uma coisa que a Yuuki <em>detesta<em> são cenas de luta.

Mas tem uma coisa que a Yuuki detesta mais do que escrever cenas de luta: só ver fanfics Shikaino no FF. O que está acontecendo com as pessoas que escrevem Shikatema? *revolt moment*

Ah, mais uma coisa... um recadinho para a **xAkemihime**: menina, quando você vai escrever mais? Eu amo as suas fics, continue escrevendo! Eu preciso ler algo Shikatema, mas só eu que posto aqui! u.u

Reviews:

**Otowa Nekozawa: **"Vamos ser sinceras. Temari - Romantismo meloso = Nota 10"

Vamos dar um desconto pra ela... o Ichijou a deixou nervosa. xD

"E nem precisava a kunoichi desconfiar tanto dessa calma, Shikamaru com certeza está tentando voltar à fase "deixe-me fingir que está tudo bem para não estragar minhas lindas férias""

Sim, você resumiu o capítulo em uma frase. O Shikamaru não estava afim de mais confusão, mas ele não conseguiu escapar dela.

"Aliás, eis que a recíproca é verdadeira: Temari também irrita Shikamaru. Na verdade, o amor é que é um bichinho irritante e que coça, coça, coça até os amantes não aguentarem mais e se entregarem um ao outro, estou certa?"

Está certa novamente! E dessa vez a loira irritou ainda mais o Nara.

**Kimiz: **Oh! adoro leitores novos *-*

Não teve agarração dessa vez :( mas no próximo talvez...

Eu vi o seu perfil e percebi que você escreve bastante Shikatema! Não costumo ler fics em inglês, mas assim que eu tiver tempo (o que é realmente difícil) vou dar uma lida nas suas histórias.

**xAkemihime: **não precisa se desculpar pelo atraso. Eu mesma as vezes leio uma fic e vou comentar dias depois.

E agora, confia no Ichijou? xD

Hum... eu adoro a Temari no poder, sei lá acho que pelo jeito que ela é eu só consigo imagina-la no comando da situação...

Pode ter certeza de que eu também não gosto do Danzo. Maaaas, parece que o nosso querido Shikaku é mais esperto que o idiota do Danzo então novamente os planinhos maléficos dele não deram certo \o


	9. Conversas Desagradáveis

Conversas Desagradáveis

- Por que você ainda me olha assim? Achei que já tivesse te dado motivos suficientes para confiar em mim. –ouviu uma voz masculina falar.

- Eu confio em você, mas não significa que eu _goste_ de você. –uma voz feminina dessa vez. Ah, só podia ser da problemática. Nenhuma outra garota falava de uma maneira tão pouco educada.

- Você é a pessoa mais antipática que eu conheço.

- Ah, cale essa boca.

- Se os senhores não fizerem silêncio vou ter que pedir que se retirem. –ouviu outra voz feminina e tentou entender o que estava acontecendo.

Abriu os olhos com dificuldade e piscou várias vezes. Demorou alguns segundos para que compreendesse que estava novamente na enfermaria.

- Está satisfeita agora? A enfermeira vai nos botar para fora. –Ichijou falou para a Sabaku e cruzou os braços.

- Está dizendo que a culpa é minha? –Temari perguntou e cruzou os braços também.

Antes que a discussão continuasse, ambos notaram uma movimentação na cama e se aproximaram.

- Shikamaru! Você está bem? –ela perguntou com um tom bem mais gentil do que quando estava falando com Ichijou.

- Sim... mas estaria melhor se os dois calassem a boca.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio. Shikamaru fechou os olhos e passou a mão no rosto. Sua cabeça doía. Tudo que ele queria naquele momento era dormir mais.

- Como você é ingrato. Estávamos preocupados com você, por isso ficamos aqui. – Ichijou falou, bastante desagradado com o comentário do Nara.

- Agradeço pela preocupação, mas se vocês pudessem me deixar dormir agora eu ficaria muito feliz.

- Dormir? Você já está dormindo há sei lá quantas horas! –Temari reclamou.

Shikamaru sequer respondeu. Seus olhos estavam pesados e ele queria muito dormir. Estava exausto e seu abdômen doía. Devia ter passado o efeito dos anestésicos. Os dois se calaram em seguida ele se entregou totalmente ao sono. Porém, sua felicidade foi bastante curta. Logo ouviu o barulho de uma porta sendo aberta e uma voz que ele conhecia bem falar:

- Ele não acordou ainda?

- Acordou sim, Shikaku-senpai, mas ele quis dormir de novo. –Ichijou respondeu.

Ouviu passos e em seguida alguém tocar seu ombro com violência. Abriu os olhos a contra gosto e deu de cara com seu pai.

- O que você quer, velho? –perguntou com a voz mais arrastada do que o normal.

- A enfermeira disse que tinha que te examinar quando você acordasse.

- Eu estou bem.

Céus, será que eles não iam mesmo deixá-lo descansar? Suspirou e desistiu de dormir quando a enfermeira chegou para examiná-lo e trocar os curativos.

- O que você está fazendo aqui afinal? –Shikamaru perguntou enquanto a moça fazia um curativo novo.

- Eu convenci a hokage de que a história de um ataque de Suna era absurda. Então falei que era bem mais provável que fosse uma armação do Danzo. E se eu estivesse certo estaríamos lidando com algo bem pior do que estávamos pensando, então sugeri que ela me deixasse vir até aqui para ver o que estava acontecendo, afinal você era o alvo. –Shikaku respondeu calmamente.

- Então você sabia desde o começo que eu estava correndo perigo e não me disse nada?

- Eu não tinha certeza de nada. E mesmo se eu tivesse falado não havia nada que você pudesse fazer. Tsunade-sama disse que ia mandar um ANBU para te vigiar, então presumi que não havia muito com o que me preocupar. Mas depois eu pensei melhor e se eu estivesse certo e o nosso inimigo fosse mesmo Danzo, talvez apenas um ANBU não fosse suficiente para detê-lo.

- Espera um pouco... –Shikamaru riu nervosamente- Por que ninguém me falou nada? Nós ficamos o tempo todo desconfiando do Ichijou. Não seria mais fácil se tivessem me falado tudo isso antes?

- Não achamos que tinha necessidade. Aliás, nós nem sabíamos se algo realmente ia acontecer.

- Pronto. –a enfermeira falou- Você já pode ir para a pousada se quiser.

- Está ótimo aq...

- Claro, vamos agora mesmo. –Shikaku o interrompeu e recebeu um olhar de desagrado do filho.

ooo

Acordou e percebeu que estava novamente no quarto da pousada. Olhou para os lados a procura de alguém, mas estava sozinho. Em seguida a porta se abriu e ele avistou uma figura feminina entrar rapidamente e a fechar logo atrás de si. Um sorriso brotou em seus lábios quando a loira aproximou-se lentamente e engatinhou sensualmente pela cama até ficar totalmente em cima dele.

- Temari... achei que não viesse.

- Só estava esperando... –ela falou e deu um beijo rápido nos lábios do Nara- que todos saíssem.

Shikamaru passou a mão pela nuca da kunoichi e a beijou demoradamente dessa vez. Temari quebrou o beijo e se sentou no colo dele.

- Sabe...acho que podíamos fazer algo bem divertido. – ela falou com um sorriso malicioso e desamarrou o laço que prendia seu vestido. O tecido escorregou por seu ombro e revelou um pedaço do sutiã da loira.

Responder não era necessário. Puxou-a novamente para cima de si e beijaram-se com volúpia. Segurou o vestido dela e tentou arrancá-lo, mas ouviu o barulho da porta sendo aberta com violência e Temari levantou-se o mais rápido que pôde, fechando, em seguida, a roupa com as mãos.

- Seu filho da mãe! – uma voz masculina falou e Shikamaru sentiu um calafrio percorrer sua espinha. Não... não podia ser quem ele estava pensando. Virou a cabeça temerosamente na direção da voz e concluiu que, infelizmente, ele estava certo- O que você ia fazer com a minha irmã?

- Calma, Kankuro... –Shikamaru também se levantou e se afastou o máximo que pôde do Sabaku.

- Achei que tivesse sido bem claro quando disse que se você encostasse um dedo nela... –uma aura maligna rodeava o shinobi e ele se aproximava lentamente, estalando os dedos.

Shikamaru abriu os olhos e se sentou na cama, ofegante. Olhou para os lados e avistou seu pai próximo à janela o observando curiosamente. Procurou por vestígios do Sabaku, mas não encontrou. Ah, tinha sido apenas um pesadelo. Deitou-se novamente e suspirou aliviado. Shikaku se aproximou da cama e se sentou na beirada.

- Tudo bem?

- Tudo...

- Parece que estava tendo um sonho bastante desagradável.

- Você nem imagina o quão desagradável... – fechou os olhos quando sentiu o ferimento latejar pelo fato de ter se levantado bruscamente- E a Temari e o Ichijou? –perguntou ao perceber que só seu pai estava no quarto.

- Não sei onde estão. Aliás, essa tal Temari é a garota que organiza o exame chuunin com você?

- É, por quê?

- Um dia você me disse que ela era tão problemática quanto a Yoshino e eu não acreditei, afinal eu não imaginava que pudesse existir uma mulher que se comparasse à sua mãe. Mas depois de conhecê-la acho que você tinha razão.

- O que aconteceu? –Shikamaru indagou e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Ela não parou um segundo de discutir com aquele ANBU e suas respostas eram um tanto... ferozes.

- Ah, sim...

- Aliás, ela até me mandou calar a boca. Mas tudo bem, vou relevar porque estávamos em um momento de tensão depois da luta. –Shikaku falou e cruzou os braços.

- Ela é um tanto... digamos... –ele pensou alguns segundos- grosseira... às vezes.

- Percebi. Tenho pena de você. Deve ser horrível trabalhar com ela.

- Nem tanto... acho que já me acostumei. – ele respondeu e um sorriso malicioso se formou nos lábios do mais velho- O... o que foi, velho?

- Queria só ver o que você ia responder. É impressionante como em poucos dias a sua opinião pode mudar totalmente.

- Mas do que você está falando?

- Pelo que eu me lembro você odiava trabalhar com ela.

- Onde você quer chegar? –Shikamaru perguntou já um pouco irritado com o rumo da conversa.

- Aquele shinobi o... –Shikaku ficou alguns segundos pensando- Ichijou me disse que você e essa garota estavam se divertindo bastante juntos.

- O quê? –falou mais alto que o normal e o mais velho deu uma risada- O que aquele idiota falou de nós?

- Por que você está tão irritado? Ele apenas disse que vocês estavam se divertindo. Amigos podem se divertir juntos, não? Por acaso... aconteceu alguma coisa que eu não sei? –indagou com um sorriso malicioso.

- Não aconteceu nada.

- Não aconteceu por que você não quis ou por que não teve oportunidade?

- Pare de me atormentar. Não tenho nada para falar sobre isso. –Shikamaru respondeu e virou o rosto para o outro lado. Droga, seu pai sempre achava um jeito de fazê-lo falar o que ele queria ouvir. Mas não estava disposto a falar nada sobre os acontecidos com a Sabaku.

Shikaku deu uma risada e passou "carinhosamente" a mão no cabelo do filho. Shikamaru empurrou o braço do pai e bufou. Shikaku logo ficou sério e olhou em direção à janela. Pegou uma kunai e se aproximou da mesma. Shikamaru sentou-se na cama para observar o que estava acontecendo. Em seguida viu uma movimentação e ouviu um grito baixo. Seu pai se afastou da janela e largou a kunai.

- Por que diabos não usa a porta?

A princípio Shikamaru não estava entendendo nada, mas tudo fez sentido quando Temari entrou pela janela.

- Não sabia que tinha alguém aqui... – ela falou baixo, um tanto ofegante, mas logo seu tom de voz voltou ao normal- Aliás, você quase me matou.

- Achei que fosse um inimigo. Nunca pensei que alguém conhecido entraria pela janela sendo que a porta não está trancada.

- Hunf. –Temari não respondeu e se aproximou da cama- Só vim ver se você estava melhor.

- Sabe, estou morrendo de fome. Vou aproveitar para comer algo. -Shikaku falou sem esconder um sorriso malicioso e abriu a porta, mas antes de sair se virou novamente para os dois e completou- Se vocês precisarem de mais... privacidade... –uma risada escapou de seus lábios- tranquem a porta para evitarmos situações desagradáveis.

Temari cruzou os braços e o encarou seriamente. Shikaku riu ainda mais e fechou a porta. Shikamaru olhou de canto de olho para a loira e percebeu que ela não havia gostado nem um pouco das insinuações. Ela parou em pé ao lado da cama e Shikamaru se sentiu fuzilado pelo olhar dela.

- O que você andou falando para ele?

- Eu não falei nada para ele.

- Então porque ele ficou insinuando que nós íamos... –Temari parou e suspirou irritada- você sabe.

- Por que ele sempre faz isso. –Shikamaru revirou os olhos e suspirou.

- Que irritante! Seu pai deve estar pensando que eu vim aqui para nós ficamos nos agarrando.

- E... você não veio aqui para isso?

Céus, o que ele tinha dito? Devia pensar mais antes de falar, agora Temari ia ficar furiosa. Ela colocou uma mão na cintura e nesse momento Shikamaru teve certeza de que a situação ia ficar feia.

- Não. Qual é o seu problema? Há horas atrás você estava de novo naquela enfermaria nos mandando calar a boca porque estava cansado e agora você fica pensando nessas coisas? Eu não sabia que você era tão safado, Shikamaru.

- No que você acha que eu estou pensando? Eu não estava pensando em...bem, eu não estava pensando que nós íamos ficar nos _agarrando... _mas pensei que você ia pelo menos me dar um beijo.

- Um beijo? –Temari perguntou sensualmente e se apoiou na cama, aproximando o rosto do dele. Shikamaru apenas sorriu e inclinou um pouco a cabeça para tomar os lábios da kunoichi, mas ela se afastou- Eu devia era te dar um soco para parar de ser pervertido. – o tom de voz dela mudou radicalmente e ela ficou em pé novamente- Como eu já disse, vim aqui para ver se você estava melhor e pelo que percebi você está ótimo. Até mais.

- Temari, não seja problemática... Volte aqui. –ele falou tristemente ao vê-la se aproximar da porta.

Temari olhou para trás, mas não disse nada. Abriu a porta e saiu do local deixando o Nara bastante descontente. As insinuações de Shikaku a tinha deixado muito irritada. Ela não queria que ninguém soubesse, ou melhor, que ninguém sequer _desconfiasse_ que algo houvesse acontecido entre os dois. Primeiro porque não queria que Kankuro surtasse e segundo porque, para ela, se envolver com Shikamaru era algo um tanto... constrangedor. Justo ela, que nunca caía nas cantadas de shinobi algum, fora facilmente conquistada pelo shinobi mais idiota e preguiçoso que conhecia. Era ridículo.

Decidiu sair para espairecer. Porém, quando estava passando próxima ao deck , avistou Shikaku e Ichijou sentados no bar bebendo saquê. Eles estavam falando bastante alto e ela se sentiu tentada a ouvir a conversa deles quando teve a impressão de ouvir seu nome.

- Sério, eu odeio aquela mulher. –Ichijou falou com a voz um pouco alterada pela bebida. Shikaku apenas deu uma risada- Ela é muito chata e se acha demais. Ah, e não aceita ser questionada.

- Sei bem como é. Minha mulher é assim.

- Sua mulher? Então deve ser de família... – ele deu uma risada e Shikaku o encarou curioso.

- O quê?

- Essa mania de gostar de mulheres assim.

- Por que está dizendo isso? Por acaso aconteceu alguma coisa entre o Shikamaru e ela?

- É claro que aconteceu. –Ichijou respondeu e Temari abriu um pouco a boca, espantada. O que ele ia falar?- Um dia eu abri a porta do quarto dele e os dois estavam se agarrando na cama.

- Oh... eles estavam...?

- Não, não... eles ainda estavam vestidos. _Ainda._

- Será que vocês não tem algo melhor pra fazer ao invés de ficarem falando sobre a vida dos outros? – Temari perguntou de maneira agressiva e os dois se viraram para ela.

Chamas saíam dos olhos da Sabaku e a sua vontade, naquele momento, era de esganar os dois. Maldito Ichijou, a cada dia ela o odiava ainda mais.

- Oh, Temari-sama, você está aí! –Shikaku falou alegremente. Temari presumiu que ele estava bêbado demais para entender que não era um momento de alegria para ninguém- Sente aqui com a gente e beba um saquê!

- Agradeço pelo convite... talvez depois que eu matar um ANBU eu aceite... –fuzilou Ichijou com o olhar e se aproximou dos dois.

- Ei, se afaste de mim. – ele se levantou e se afastou um pouco cambaleante- Por que está brava? Por acaso eu falei alguma mentira?

- Você não podia falar essas coisas para ele! – Temari segurou o loiro pela camisa e falou baixo, mas de maneira nada amigável.

Cerrou o punho e pensou em acertar um soco naquele desgraçado, mas sentiu alguém passar o braço por seus ombros e a arrastar para perto do bar.

- Sente-se aqui Temari-chan. –Shikaku falou entre risinhos- Agora que você vai ser minha nora temos que nos conhecer melhor.

Temari livrou-se do Nara e decidiu sair de lá. _Nora? _Ele só podia estar brincando. Decidiu ir para o seu quarto tomar um banho e dormir se não ia enlouquecer. Parecia que eles tinham tirado o dia para irritá-la. Todos eles. Não queria mais falar com ninguém porque se o fizesse não poderia se responsabilizar por seus atos.

- Eu disse que ela era doida. –Ichijou falou enquanto observava a loira se afastar- Não sei como o Shikamaru a suporta.

Shikaku concordou e os dois se sentaram no bar novamente e pediram mais uma garrafa de saquê enquanto riam às custas dos amantes problemáticos.

* * *

><p>Pobre Temari, agora além do Ichijou tem o Shikaku para irritá-la!<p>

Não tenho nem idéia de quando vou postar o próximo, mas eu pretendia tentar postar o mais rápido possível para acabar essa fic logo porque semana que vem a coisa vai ser caótica na faculdade.

Eu estava pensando em não fazer mais nenhuma luta entre eles e os comparsas dos Danzo, mas se meus queridos leitores quiserem que aconteça eu farei... bem, então me digam a opinião de vocês.

Reviews:

**Otowa Nekozawa: **Parece que o shinobi que "consegue relaxar mesmo em um momento de tensão e sabe aproveitar bem o tempo que tem" foi passear e não voltou kkkkkk

mas convenhamos, não tinha muita coisa que o coitado do Shikamaru pudesse fazer naquela situação (pelo menos eu não consegui pensar em nada)

"A propósito, adorei a parte no início do capítulo em que Ichijou chega para dar aquela recomendação. Até imaginei a fumacinha saindo das orelhas do nosso Nara." Dessa vez foi o Shikaku que fez sair fumacinha das orelhas do Shikamaru kkkkkk

**Kimiz: **pois é, sem agarração de novo =(  
>e é claaaro que o senhor Shikaku ia falar sobre a amizade colorida dos dois...<p>

vamos ver se no próximo acontece algo mais caliente entre o Shika e a Tema...

**xAkemihime: **finalmente você parou de desconfiar do Ichijou! kkkkkkk

ai, ai... o Shikaku... eu AMO o Shikaku! Não podia deixar de colocá-lo na minha fic... Eu fico indignada com a participação mínima dele no mangá! Por isso, nas minhas histórias eu adoro colocar ele *-*

"Mas agora sim me sinto mais confortável, quer dizer, é Shikaku Nara, meu deus! Agora ele põe ordem no barraco todo, com certeza. u_u" Disse tudo!

Eu também estou muuuito decepcionada com o mangá (tanto que até parei de ler), mas não consigo parar de escrever sobre esses dois *-*

"pra você ter ideia, de Naruto a única fic que eu não parei de ler foi essa sua" owwn, obrigada por ler *olhinhos brilhando*

mas não pare de escrever Shikatema, please! y-y


	10. Breve Despedida

Breve Despedida

Já era de manhã. Shikamaru acordou e passou os olhos pelo quarto à procura de alguém, mas estava sozinho. _Sozinho. _Foi tomado de uma sensação horrível e ficou esperando que a qualquer momento Kankuro entrasse pela porta e viesse em sua direção estalando os dedos e encarando-o da maneira mais sádica possível. Será que estava acordado mesmo ou era um sonho como da outra vez? Levantou-se lentamente e abriu a janela deixando o sol invadir o ambiente. Estava tudo muito real para ser um sonho. Decidiu sair para procurar alguém.

Caminhou lentamente pelos corredores da pousada até que chegou em frente à porta do quarto da Sabaku. Será que ela ainda estava brava com ele? Talvez fosse melhor não incomodá-la. Virou-se para continuar, mas foi surpreendido pela loira que abrira a porta do quarto.

- O que você quer? –Temari perguntou com o tom habitual e um olhar um tanto curioso.

- Bom dia... eu... estava só passando.

- Hum. –ela colocou as mãos na cintura e adquiriu a pose dominadora de sempre- E você já pode ficar andando por aí?

- Você ainda está irritada comigo?

- Não com você... –ela cerrou o punho ao lembrar-se da conversa desagradável que tivera com Shikaku e Ichijou no deck.

Shikamaru ficou em silêncio. O bom senso dizia para não falar mais nada. Quem a teria irritado? Seu pai ou Ichijou? Talvez os dois. Temari dirigiu-se até o salão de café e Shikamaru a seguiu. Quando adentraram o local avistaram Shikaku e Ichijou em uma mesa.

- Bom dia. –Shikaku disse quando Shikamaru aproximou-se e colocou uma mão sobre a mesa.

- Bom dia... aconteceu alguma coisa? –ele perguntou ao notar que Ichijou massageava as têmporas.

- Não sei...- o loiro respondeu de olhos fechados.

- Saquê demais. –Shikaku completou e deu uma risadinha- Você está melhor?- perguntou para o filho. Shikamaru acenou afirmativamente e puxou uma cadeira para se sentar- Sua namo... –assim que começou a frase recebeu um olhar repreensivo do mais novo -... Temari-san não vai sentar conosco?

- Me diga o que aconteceu ontem. –Shikamaru falou seriamente.

- Eu e o Ichijou fomos até o bar tomar saquê. –ele respondeu calmamente enquanto bebia um gole de café.

- Você sabe do que eu estou falando, velho.

- Desculpe, não sei. –Shikaku respondeu com um sorriso um tanto sarcástico.

- Temari está furiosa. Você conversou com ela ontem?

- Não. Ela não quis conversar comigo. –Shikaku não evitou uma risada e colocou a mão sobre a boca.

- Deve ter tido um motivo para ela não querer. –Shikamaru completou já irritado com as evasivas do mais velho.

- Eu fui legal com ela. Disse que agora que ela ia ser minha nora nós tínhamos que nos conhecer melhor.

- Você disse o quê? –Shikamaru falou alto, mas baixou o tom logo que percebeu o olhar de algumas pessoas sobre si- Ficou doido?

Shikaku respondeu com uma risada e levantou-se.

- Quer que eu pegue café para você? – ele perguntou e Shikamaru concordou, emburrado.

Temari, após servir seu café, caminhou em direção á uma mesa, mas antes que pudesse sentar percebeu que Shikamaru acenava para ela. O que faria agora? Seria completamente grosseira e antissocial e fingiria que não tinha visto ou se submetia à tortura de se sentar com eles e aguentar as insinuações de Shikaku? Optou pela segunda opção e aproximou-se. Colocou a xícara sobre a mesa e puxou a cadeira para se sentar. Sentou-se de frente para Ichijou e o observou curiosamente. Ele estava com os cotovelos em cima da mesa e o rosto entre as mãos.

- É nisso que dá ficar bebendo e falando da vida alheia. –Temari falou sorrindo ironicamente.

- Cale essa boca. Estou com dor de cabeça. –ele respondeu, mas não se moveu.

Shikaku voltou em seguida e seu olhar caiu diretamente sobre a Sabaku. Temari suspirou irritada quando notou um pequeno sorriso se formar no rosto dele.

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia. –ela respondeu de má vontade.

O silêncio se instalou enquanto todos bebiam calmamente o café. Era uma situação um tanto constrangedora, quatro pessoas se encarando sem trocar uma palavra. Shikaku largou a xícara sobre a mesa e quebrou o silêncio.

- Falei com o kazekage antes de vir para cá. –todos o encararam e começaram a prestar a atenção na conversa, com exceção de Ichijou que permanecia de olhos fechados- Queria me certificar de que Suna não tinha motivos para atacar Konoha.

- É claro que Suna não tinha motivos para isso. –Temari completou.

- Obviamente eu me desculpei com o kazekage pela atitude da hokage. Ele aceitou as desculpas, mas o mais interessante dessa história foi que o irmão do kazekage se meteu no assunto e disse que se eu viesse até aqui que era para dizer para você que se ousar se aproveitar da irmã dele que vai haver sérias consequências. –Shikaku não pôde evitar de soltar uma risada baixa ao final do diálogo.

- Ele já tinha me dito isso... –Shikamaru respondeu muito desagradado com a conversa.

- Mas não tem com o que se preocupar, certo? Você me disse que nada aconteceu.

- Shikaku-kun - Temari interrompeu. Não queria que aquela conversa continuasse- desde quando está aqui?

- Uns quatro dias.

- Quatro dias? –Shikamaru perguntou perplexo- Como não vimos você?

- Esse era o plano. Vocês não precisavam saber que eu estava aqui.

- O que faremos agora?

- Eu capturei um dos ANBUs que atacaram vocês. Ele é a prova de que é Danzo quem está por trás de tudo. Agora só temos que levá-lo até Konoha e esperar para ver o que Tsunade-sama vai fazer em relação a isso.

- Você capturou um ANBU e passou a noite toda bebendo no bar? –Temari indagou de maneira repreensiva- Como pode ter certeza de que ele não fugiu?

- Vejo que você realmente não me conhece bem. –Shikaku respondeu com um sorriso convencido- Todos os meus atos são calculados. Tenho certeza de que ele não fugiu.

Temari não disse nada. Não gostava de encontrar alguém mais convencido do que ela.

- Então significa que meu papel de "isca" acabou? –Shikamaru perguntou e Shikaku balançou a cabeça em afirmação.

- Então já vou poder voltar para minha vila? –a loira indagou e Shikaku novamente concordou- Ótimo. Não aguentava mais esse lugar.

Então ela estava ansiosa para voltar para Suna? Shikamaru sentiu-se triste com a afirmação da Sabaku, mas, obviamente, não disse nada. Será que ela não estava gostando nem _um pouco_ da viagem? Por mais que ele estivesse odiando aquela tensão constante de um outro ataque dos ANBUs, não queria que Temari fosse embora. Estava sendo ótimo passar tanto tempo com ela.

Não houve maiores discussões durante o café. Quando acabou, cada um foi para o seu lado e Shikamaru e Shikaku foram se sentar na praia. Os dois estavam em silêncio e Shikamaru estava perdido em seus pensamentos. Será que, para Temari, todos aqueles acontecimentos não valeram nada? Será que nada mudaria na relação deles de agora em diante?

- O que você tem? –a voz do mais velho o tirou de seus devaneios.

- Nada.

- Você está triste pelo fato de que agora que tudo acabou aquela garota vai voltar para Suna?

- Pare com isso. –Shikamaru respondeu irritado e não tirou os olhos do horizonte.

- Estou falando sério agora. Parece que as coisas não andam muito bem entre vocês. Se você gosta dessa garota talvez devesse ir conversar com ela.

- Eu não gosto dela.

- Era isso que eu dizia da Yoshino também... –ele riu baixo- Sabe, eu já fui jovem e já fiz tudo isso que você está fazendo agora então sei que está mentindo.

- Eu não sei se... –Shikamaru fez uma pausa, suspirou e encarou o mais velho- se eu devia me envolver mais com ela.

- Por quê?

- Porque ela é muito problemática e tem dois irmãos sanguinários.

Uma risada alta escapou dos lábios do Nara mais velho. Shikamaru franziu o cenho e permaneceu sério. Já estava se sentindo um idiota por estar falando essas coisas para seu pai e agora com a atitude dele estava se sentindo ainda mais.

- Não acho que os irmãos dela sejam um problema. Ela não é do tipo de mulher que aceita que façam algo contra sua vontade e se ela não quiser que nada aconteça com você, nada vai acontecer. –Shikaku falou assim que controlou o ataque de risos.

Shikamaru ficou em silêncio. Ele não queria admitir, mas a frieza com a qual a Sabaku o tratara de manhã e a empolgação dela ao saber que logo voltaria para Suna causaram-lhe uma tristeza quase que repentina. Nunca fora do tipo romântico, na verdade até desprezava o modo como Naruto falava de Sakura na época que estava apaixonado por ela. Achava-o ridículo, mas talvez agora estivesse agindo do mesmo modo, a única diferença é que não ficava falando de Temari para ninguém. Riu de si mesmo, aquela situação era estúpida. Shikaku se aproximou um pouco e colocou uma mão atrás da nuca do filho e acariciou-lhe de leve.

- Não há motivo para estresse. Tudo pode ser resolvido se você for conversar com ela. –o mais velho falou gentilmente e sorriu.

Novamente ele não respondeu. Talvez seu pai tivesse razão. Não havia porque não tentar conversar com a Sabaku. Mas o que diria? Céus, parecia que seu cérebro se negava a trabalhar direito. Sorriu para o mais velho e se levantou, ia fazer o que ele estava dizendo.

ooo

Levou a mão até a porta para bater, mas parou. Milhões de coisas começaram a se passar pela sua cabeça. E se ela ainda estivesse estressada e nem quisesse ouvi-lo? E se ela risse dele e o chamasse de idiota, como sempre? E se ela simplesmente dissesse para esquecer tudo que havia acontecido na viagem? Passou a mão no rosto e achou que seria bem melhor se fosse como o Uzumaki e simplesmente fizesse as coisas sem pensar nas consequências. Suspirou o bateu na porta. Ouviu passos e em seguida a loira surgiu na sua frente. A princípio não disse nada e percebeu que ela batia o pé no chão inquietamente.

- O que deu em você? É a segunda vez hoje que eu te vejo parado na minha porta. – ela comentou com o tom de voz usual.

- Quer caminhar na praia? –foi a primeira coisa que veio à sua mente naquele momento.

- Claro. Espere um minuto.

Temari fechou a porta e colocou um vestido qualquer e chinelos. Shikamaru se espantou com a rapidez com que a kunoichi abriu a porta novamente. Quando ia sair com Ino, por exemplo, por mais perto que fossem ele sempre tinha que ficar séculos esperando a Yamanaka se arrumar. Mas claro, Temari não era como Ino em nenhum aspecto, tirando o fato de ambas serem loiras e problemáticas.

Os dois saíram da pousada e começaram a caminhar lentamente na praia, mas nenhum dos deles disse nada. Shikamaru, por algumas vezes, pensou em dizer algo, porém não conseguia achar uma boa maneira para tocar naquele assunto. Aquela situação era tão problemática... Mas afinal, qual era o problema em admitir que gostava da Sabaku? Parecia tão simples.

- Você... –Shikamaru começou e ela o observou- parece muito ansiosa para voltar para Suna.

- Não está ansioso para voltar para Konoha?

-...

- Na minha opinião, essa viagem não foi nada agradável. –a Sabaku falou e voltou a observar o mar.

- Você não se divertiu nem um pouco? –Shikamaru indagou e deu uma risadinha nervosa.

Ouviu uma risada vinda da loira e percebeu que ela havia parado de caminhar. Temari colocou uma mão na cintura e estava com um sorriso que Shikamaru achou problemático demais.

- Aonde você quer chegar com essa conversa, Nara?

- Tsc... como você é problemática. Não estou querendo chegar a lugar nenhum... –ele virou o rosto, pois não conseguia mais encará-la. Temari era muito esperta e Shikamaru tinha certeza que ela já sabia do que ele queria falar.

- Eu sei muito bem o que você está pensando. E eu só vou te dizer uma coisa: não quero falar sobre aquilo. –ela falou e voltou a caminhar.

"Não quero falar sobre aquilo". Então era simples assim? Céus, no que ele estava se metendo? Por que não podia se envolver com uma garota qualquer que fosse doce e carinhosa? Temari percebeu que ele não havia se movido, então parou novamente e virou-se para trás.

- Shikamaru... –ela falou e se aproximou lentamente após largar o leque na areia- por que acha que temos que falar sobre aquilo? Sempre que conversamos muito você sabe como a conversa acaba.

- Sei, _você _sempre arranja um jeito de brigar comigo.

- Eu? Você que fica me irritando.

Ambos cruzaram os braços e ficaram em silêncio. Nenhum dos dois sabia o motivo, mas quase sempre as conversas acabavam em discussão. Shikamaru colocou as mãos nos bolsos e olhou para o céu. Aquilo era ridículo. Ele e Temari nunca conseguiam se entender, não havia sentido que eles se envolvessem daquela maneira. Talvez fosse melhor deixar tudo como antes e manterem uma relação apenas profissional. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando sentiu um par de braços envolverem seu pescoço e ouviu Temari falar:

- O que você está pensando, bebê chorão? Está pensando que eu sou problemática demais e que nós não devíamos nos envolver?

- Desde quando você consegue ler mentes? – Shikamaru falou e abraçou carinhosamente a cintura da loira.

- Não consigo ler mentes, apenas conheço você.

- E eu estou chegando à conclusão de que não conheço você.

- Sabe o que eu acho... que não devemos esquentar a cabeça com essa história. Agora eu vou voltar para Suna e não há nada que eu possa fazer sobre isso. Daí eu vou ver se vou sentir sua falta ou se essa história toda foi apenas uma loucura de verão. – Temari falou e ambos riram baixo.

- É, acho que você tem razão. –disse isso e tomou os lábios da kunoichi.

Temari não hesitou em retribuir e até aprofundou o beijo. Talvez ela tivesse mesmo razão e as palavras não fossem assim tão necessárias. Afastaram-se alguns centímetros e Shikamaru pôde perceber que ela sorria. Era extremamente raro vê-la sorrir daquela maneira tão...digamos, verdadeira. Os sorrisos da Sabaku eram sempre convencidos ou sarcásticos. Não demorou para que o beijo recomeçassem de maneira ainda mais intensa que o primeiro.

- Só uma coisa, Nara. – ela falou entre o beijo- Quando voltar para Konoha, trate de treinar bastante para deixar de ser inútil. – Temari continuou de maneira pausada devido aos leves beijos que recebia do shinobi.

- Tudo bem, vou treinar. –falou sem pensar e voltou sua atenção para o pescoço da kunoichi onde depositou alguns beijos.

- Isso, treine mesmo. Não quero mais ter que me preocupar com você. –ela falou e deu uma risadinha quando os beijos começaram a lhe causar cócegas- Você quase morreu duas vezes em questão de poucos dias! Seu idiota, não deixe mais que isso acont...

Não pôde terminar a frase, pois Shikamaru segurou-lhe a nuca e beijou-a na boca novamente. Sorriu entre o beijo e acariciou de leve as costas do Nara. Por mais que tentasse manter sua pose de durona, tinha ficado muito preocupada e estava realmente feliz que ele estava bem. Separaram-se em busca de ar e Temari mordeu o lábio inferior aparentemente bastante irritada. Shikamaru deu um passo para trás, mas não teve tempo de perguntar o que estava acontecendo.

- Seus fofoqueiros! Eu sei que estão aí! –Temari gritou e cerrou o punho, mas não obteve resposta- Idiotas,apareçam! –ela pegou o leque e logo Shikaku e Ichijou saíram se trás de uma árvore.

- Calma aí! Estávamos só passando... –Ichijou falou e Shikaku concordou.

Temari fechou o leque e suspirou irritada. Shikamaru riu baixo. O velho não tinha jeito mesmo...

ooo

- Está tudo pronto? –Shikaku perguntou e os outros concordaram.

- Adeus. Estou muito feliz de me livrar de você, Temari. –Ichijou falou e acenou para a kunoichi.

- Eu também. – falou Temari com um sorriso irônico e acenou de volta.

- Até mais, Temari-san. – Shikaku disse e deu alguns tapinhas no ombro da kunoichi- Quando estiver em Konoha vá nos visitar. Yoshino vai gostar muito de te conhecer!

- Hum... tudo bem. – falou um tanto desconfiada do convite.

Shikamaru aproximou-se da loira e os outros dois se afastaram rapidamente enquanto davam risadinhas e olhavam constantemente para trás.

- Até mais, problemática.

- Até mais, bebê chorão.

Ambos sorriam e seguiram seus caminhos. Shikamaru aproximou-se dos outros e recebeu dois olhares perplexos.

- Mas o que foi isso? Nem um abraço, pelo menos? –seu pai perguntou, inconformado.

- Tsc, vamos logo.

Shikaku murmurou algo em desagrado, mas Shikamaru o ignorou. Temari não era do tipo de garota que gostava de demonstrações de afeto em público, principalmente quando o "público" era seu pai e Ichijou. Nenhum dos dois olhou para trás, afinal sempre havia missões que envolviam as duas vilas, portanto não demoraria para se verem novamente.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 10! Nossa, nem eu imaginava que essa fic ia ficar tão grande.<p>

Bom, teoricamente a história termina aqui, mas eu vou fazer mais um capitulozinho extra hohoho.

Reviews:

**Dasross: **Concordo totalmente com você! podiam fazer um extra sobre a história do ino-shika-chou!

Ah, e que bom que gostou! =D

**Leca B: **não sei se você já comentou aqui, mas se comentou eu sinceramente não lembro '-'

Mas enfim, o Shikaku e o Ichijou são muito Marias Fofocas mesmo! Tadinho do Shika xD

**xAkemihime: **"Eu sei que já te disse isso antes, mas AMO o Kankuro e suas crises de ciúmes, e meu Deus, o Shikamaru tendo um pesadêlo com isso foi muito bom! O pior foi ele acordando e dando de cara com o pai dele né uashuahsuhasuhas"

ai ai, tadinho do nosso Shika, só tem gente problemática em volta dele kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk e sim, o Kankuro é demais

"Ah e por falar em Shikaku, esse é outro que tem meu eterno respeito"

disse tudo, nem preciso comentar.

"E nossa Yuuki, eu vou voltar a escrever ShikaTema, é uma promessa"

ahhhhh, escreve, escreve *-*

Shikatema é muito melhor que one piece! (sinceramente, odeio one piece kkkkkkkkkk)

**Otowa Nekozawa: **pois é, dessa vez você não foi a primeira

mas eu sei como é a faculdade, meu deus! demorei para postar por causa de provas.

"Eu, você e a autora cuja fanfic a Coelha-chan traduz temos uma coisa em comum: Deixar o Shikamaru não saber de tudo. E sendo ele uma criatura tão preguiçosa, então as coisas se complicam ainda mais. É sadismo demais para um Nara só, mas vamos deixar isso como está, é mais divertido *risada maligna*"

sim, sim, é sadismo demais para um Nara só kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

"Otowa: O.O *Pensamento: Oh, oh... O Kankurou não...*"

hum... seria interessante fazer um encontro entre o Shika e o Kankuro muahahahaha (estou afim de fazer o Shikamaru sofrer)


	11. Extra: Visita Inesperada

Visita Inesperada

Flashback on

_Desceu as escadas enquanto bocejava longamente. Não tinha conseguido dormir direito à noite. Já estava prevendo que aquele não seria um bom dia, estava muito estressada._

_- Bom dia. –Kankuro falou e riu quando viu o estado da irmã- Você está horrível._

_Ignorou-o e seguiu até a cozinha para tomar café. É verdade que não tinha penteado o cabelo ao acordar, mas não ligava, afinal estava em casa. Quando chegou à porta da cozinha foi interrompida novamente, dessa vez pelo irmão mais novo._

_- Temari. –virou-se de má vontade e se apoiou na parede- Quero falar com você._

_- Gaara, acabei de acordar, me deixe em paz. _

_Ignorou-o também e foi preparar uma refeição. Kankuro sentou-se no sofá ao lado do irmão e ligou a TV._

_- Hoje vai ser daqueles dias. Quando ela acorda assim é melhor nem puxar assunto._

_- Não estou "puxando assunto". –o ruivo respondeu de maneira indiferente, como de costume- Quero falar sobre uma missão._

_- Missão? –Kankuro riu- Você está pedindo pra ela te bater._

_- Não. Ela vai gostar. –um sorriso quase que imperceptível surgiu na face do kazekage._

_Kankuro deu de ombros e concentrou-se no programa de TV. Após algum tempo, Temari voltou e sentou-se no sofá também._

_- O que você quer? –perguntou grosseiramente ao ruivo._

_- Tenho uma missão para você._

_- O quê? Ah, Gaara, por favor. Não vê que eu estou cansada? Não estou com disposição de fazer missão nenhuma. –reclamou e se esparramou no sofá obrigando o irmão mais velho a se afastar._

_- Tudo bem, posso pedir para o Kankuro._

_- Pedir o que para o Kankuro? – o moreno perguntou, incomodado com a conversa._

_- Para ir até Konoha entregar uns documentos à hokage._

_Temari ajeitou-se no sofá e pensou em dizer algo, mas mudou de ideia. _

_- Ahhh Gaara! Eu também estou cansado. –Kankuro reclamou- E além do mais, eu nem conheço aquela vila direito. Temari devia ir._

_- Tudo bem, eu vou._

_Kankuro encarou-a boquiaberto. Ela não ia nem reclamar? Definitivamente, Temari estava muito estranha. _

_- Quando?_

_- Quando quiser._

_- Posso sair hoje mesmo._

_- Ótimo._

_- Vou arrumar as coisas._

_A loira subiu novamente para o quarto, Gaara ficou indiferente e Kankuro ainda estava abismado com a situação. Virou-se para o mais novo e esperou inutilmente que ele dissesse algo._

_- O que aconteceu aqui? –perguntou ao perceber que o ruivo permanecia em silêncio._

_- Hm?_

_- Você sabe que ela detesta ir para Konoha._

_- Será?_

_- Gaara, você está bem? Temari sempre disse que odiava tudo naquela vila._

_- Acho que nem tudo. –um pequeno sorriso escapou dos lábios do ruivo o que deixou Kankuro ainda mais intrigado._

_- Estamos falando do mesmo assunto?_

_- Aposto que sim. _

_Kankuro parecia ainda não entender e Gaara ficou se questionando se o irmão era realmente idiota ou se estava fingindo não entender._

_-Kankuro, digamos que talvez Temari não goste da vila, e sim de algumas pessoas de lá. Será que você me entende?_

_- É, uma vez ela disse que aquela garota do cabelo rosa era simpática e que tinham se tornado boas amigas. Aliás, aquele cabelo rosa é bastante atraente. Como é o nome dela mesmo? Sakura?_

_Gaara colocou o rosto entre as mãos e não disse mais nada. É, talvez ele fosse idiota mesmo._

Flashback off

- Quer mais chá, Temari-chan? –Yoshino perguntou gentilmente à moça enquanto segurava o bule.

- Ah, obrigada.

Uma coisa intrigava a Sabaku: como ela tinha ido parar na casa dos Nara? Lembrava-se de ter a infelicidade de encontrar Shikaku enquanto saía do prédio da hokage e de ter sido convidada para tomar um chá com eles. O problema é que não lembrava em que momento tinha aceitado o convite. Talvez ele fosse um bom manipulador de mentes. Quem sabe...

- Sabe, você não se parece nem um pouco com a descrição que o Shikamaru fez. –a mais velha falou, tirando Temari de seus pensamentos.

- Só imagino a descrição... –respondeu e suspirou em desagrado.

- Ele disse que você era extremamente grosseira e "problemática". Aliás, para ele, todas as mulheres são problemáticas. – ela falou enquanto bebia um gole de chá.

- Ele disse a mesma coisa da senhora. E percebo que não é nada disso. –Temari falou e sorriu gentilmente para a outra.

- Shikamaru fala isso de mim só porque eu não deixo ele dormir o dia inteiro. Aquele garoto é muito folgado. Tudo culpa do Shikaku.

- Minha culpa? –o homem se pronunciou, indignado.

- Esse é outro que é um folgado. Se não sou eu para arrancá-lo da cama, ficaria lá por dias.

Temari não conteve uma risadinha. A mãe do Nara era mais interessante do que ela imaginava. Shikaku cruzou os braços e não disse nada. Temari ouviu passos vindos da escada e em seguida Yoshino se pronunciou.

- Por Deus, Shikamaru, vá se arrumar. Temos visita.

- Visita? –ouviu-o perguntar com a voz mais arrastada que o normal e virou-se, apoiando uma mão no encosto do sofá.

- Yo bebê chorão. –falou com o tom de deboche habitual.

Shikamaru arregalou os olhos e não respondeu. Subiu as escadas rapidamente deixando uma Sabaku rindo alto na sala. Ela nunca o tinha visto daquela maneira tão... desleixada. Ele estava com os cabelos soltos, bastante desgrenhados, os olhos vermelhos, de sono provavelmente, e uma roupa um tanto amarrotada.

- Desculpe por isso, Temari-chan. –Yoshino falou, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

- Tudo bem.

Aquela visita inesperada à casa dos Nara estava sendo mais divertida do que esperava. Sorriu e se recostou melhor no sofá. Avistou um porta-retratos em cima de uma mesinha e ficou alguns instantes analisando o objeto.

- Shikamaru tinha 3 anos. –a mais velha falou ao notar o interesse da loira- Ah, como o tempo passa rápido.

-Até que era adorável. –a Sabaku deu uma risadinha e a morena sorriu também.

- Nessa época ele ainda não tinha sido influenciado pela preguiça desse aí. –falou enquanto encarava seriamente o marido.

- Tsc, mulher problemática. - Shikaku falou, quase dormindo na poltrona.

Shikamaru deu um jeito no visual e desceu novamente as escadas. Estava irritado. Custava terem o avisado que Temari estava lá? Chegou à sala e percebeu que sua mãe e a Sabaku riam as gargalhadas e seguravam algo que parecia... um álbum de fotografias?

- Mas o que vocês estão fazendo?

- Shikamaru, você era tão bonitinho! –Temari falou enquanto tentava conter o riso.

- Eu não acredito que você está mostrando essas fotos para ela!

- Qual o problema? –Yoshino perguntou.

- Agora ela vai saber coisas constrangedoras sobre mim e vai poder me chantagear!

- Que coisas constrangedoras? Que você fez papel de menina em uma peça porque se parecia com uma? –a ironia estava nítida na voz da loira.

- Nem ouse contar isso para ninguém, problemática! –ele falou nervosamente.

Temari riu ainda mais alto e Shikamaru foi até a cozinha tomar uma água. Pegou um copo e quando olhou para o lado avistou seu pai com um avental florido cortando alguns legumes. Shikaku sorriu sem jeito e continuou o que estava fazendo.

- Mas o que é isso, velho? –uma risada escapou dos lábios do rapaz enquanto observava aquela cena bizarra.

- Sua mãe pediu para eu fazer o almoço enquanto ela conversa com a Temari.

- Pediu? Acho que ela _mandou._

- Quieto, garoto! Até parece que ela manda em mim. –Shikaku falou, irritado.

- Não se faça de bobo. Você sabe que ela manda.

- Manda, é? –o mais velho arrancou o avental e foi até a sala.

Yoshino e Temari pararam o que estavam fazendo e observaram o homem que adentrava a sala e parava em pé próximo ao sofá.

- Vá fazer o almoço, mulher. –Shikaku falou com a voz grave.

- Eu mandei _você_ fazer. –Yoshino respondeu seriamente.

- E desde quando você manda em mim?

- Shikaku Nara... –ela se levantou lentamente enquanto uma áurea maligna se formava a sua volta- vá fazer o almoço.

Logo a pose de "machão" havia sumido e ele abaixou a cabeça e voltou para a cozinha. Shikamaru suspirou decepcionado enquanto o mais velho pegava novamente o avental e continuava a cozinhar.

ooo

Já estava escurecendo e Temari e Yoshino ainda conversavam animadamente. Shikamaru cochilava no sofá quando sentiu alguém o cutucar de maneira pouco amigável.

- Shikamaru. –sua mãe o chamou- Temari-chan já vai ir.

- Tudo bem, tchau. –ele respondeu com os olhos semiabertos e ajeitou-se melhor no sofá para dormir novamente.

- Levante daí, Shikamaru. –Yoshino falou de maneira firme- Acompanhe a moça até o hotel.

- Não tem necessidade, Yoshino-chan. –Temari falou gentilmente- Eu já conheço bem essa vila.

- Mas já está ficando escuro, pode ser perigoso...

- Claro, Temari precisa muito da minha proteção. –Shikamaru em tom de deboche.

- Não preciso mesmo. –ela respondeu, desafiadora.

- Shikamaru, aja como homem e acompanhe a moça até em casa. –Shikaku o repreendeu e ele se levantou de má vontade.

- Não precisa. Percebo que está muito cansado. –Temari disse de maneira pouco gentil- Até mais, Yoshino-chan, foi um prazer conhecê-la. –o tom de voz da Sabaku mudou completamente ao falar com a mulher.

- Oh! Eu adorei conversar com você! Venha mais vezes aqui. –Yoshino falou sorrindo docemente.

- Tudo bem. Até, Shikaku-kun. –agora o tom de voz da loira já não era tão doce e simpático. Ele restringiu-se a acenar- Tchau, bebê chorão, bons sonhos.

- Vou com você.

- Vai? Oh, achei que estivesse muuuito cansado. –novamente o sarcasmo estava presente na voz da Sabaku. Shikamaru bufou e colocou as mãos nos bolsos.

Os dois caminharam em silêncio até o hotel onde a loira estava hospedada. Apesar de fazer bastante tempo que os dois não se viam, não sabiam o que falar. Shikamaru estava um tanto irritado por Temari ter ido na sua casa conversar com sua mãe. Elas passaram o dia todo fofocando sobre ele e rindo. Céus, como aquelas mulheres eram problemáticas. Mas não devia reclamar, afinal ninguém tocou no assunto do relacionamento dos dois. Por incrível que pareça, seu pai não ficou fazendo insinuações maliciosas sobre os dois. Sua mãe devia tê-lo proibido de falar.

- Chegamos. Até amanhã, Shikamaru. –Temari já ia entrar quando ouviu-o chamar seu nome.

- Temari.

- O quê?

- Tsunade-sama pediu que eu te entregasse isso.

Temari pegou o papel da mão dele e percebeu que era uma passagem.

- Ah não... o que é isso? Ela quer nos usar de iscas de novo?

- Ela disse que como fizemos um bom trabalho merecemos férias de verdade.

- Tudo bem. Vamos então. Até amanhã. E não se atrase! -a maneira autoritária como a Sabaku falou lembrou muito sua mãe. Céus, será Temari faria com ele o que sua mãe fazia com seu pai? Suspirou, era melhor não pensar naquilo.

ooo

- E então, o que achou?

- Adorei! Shikamaru não podia ter escolhido garota melhor.

- Eu sabia que vocês iam se dar bem.- Shikaku suspirou- Aliás, você é uma chata.

- Por quê?

- Não me deixou fazer piada sobre eles.

- Pare com isso, Shikaku.- a mulher se aproximou e se sentou em uma perna do marido- Por que você gosta tanto de constranger o Shikamaru?

- Porque é legal.

- Não, não é. Temari parece que não gosta de você. Só imagino o que fez enquanto estavam na praia.

- Eu não fiz nada... –ele riu e recebeu um tapinha da mulher- Mas chega de falar deles... –Shikaku a abraçou e deu-lhe um beijo no rosto.

Yoshino sorriu e o abraçou de volta. Apesar de odiar quando ela o obrigava a fazer coisas que não queria, Shikaku estava satisfeito com o casamento e ainda amava aquela mulher problemática.

* * *

><p>Bem, eu tinha pensado em acabar a fic, mas fiquei feliz por ver comentários como "já acabou?" então decidi fazer um capítulo sobre o que a xAkemihime falou.<p>

É só um capítulo idiota que veio à minha cabeça de repente kkkkkkkkkk

Mas o capítulo extra que eu estava preparando está beeem melhor que isso e bem bastante agarração hohoho

Reviews:

**loowblack:** ahhh comentários novos! Fico feliz que tenha gostado =D

**Kimiz: **ah então você é a Leca B :)  
>mãe falando sobre nossa vida amorosa é péssimo, mesmo.<p>

"Tu devia fazer uma cena com o Inoichi e o Chouza sendo marias fofocas também, isso ia ser hilário"

hum, é uma boa ideia, talvez eu tente escrever algo assim no próximo capítulo

"Yey pra Temari não sendo uma louca melosa e grudenta. Odeio quando fazem isso"

sim, eu também odeio quando fazem isso. (apesar da Otowa sempre dizer que a minha Temari é muito melosa kkkkkkkk)

**Otowa Nekozawa: **por causa do seu comentário e o da xAkemihime eu fiz mais um capítulo *-* maaaas o próximo é o ultimo, mesmo.

"Momento badass do Shikaku, o novo Chapolin Colorado, jajajaja! Desculpa, não resisti" kkkkkkkkkk ai ai, eu ri

infelizmente (ou felizmente) no extra não tem a participação do Danzo hehe

**xAkemihime: **viiiu eu fiz o que você sugeriu!

"Eu amei o capítulo, simplesmente isso. Por um segundo pensei que eles não iam se acertar, mas Shikamaru sempre consegue amolecer o coraçãozinho problemático da nossa loira de Suna"

imagina se eu ia terminar com eles brigados, never!

"P.S. "(sinceramente, odeio one piece kkkkkkkkkk)" = não viu nem metade de One Piece. OK, estou viciada e não vou discutir isso kkkkkkk -chata"

é verdade, não vi nem metade de One Piece kkkkkkkkkk tenho vários amigos que me enchem o saco por eu falar mal de One Piece

"E sinceramente, eu AMO o Shikaku! Ele ficou idêntico a minha vizinha velha e fofoqueira aqui kkkkkkkkkkk"

todo mundo tem uma vizinha fofoqueira, ah que ódio da minha! kkkkkkkkkk


	12. Extra: Férias de verdade

Férias de Verdade

Ouviu batidas na porta. Abriu os olhos com dificuldade e se perguntou o porquê de alguém estar atrapalhando seu sono. Olhou para o relógio e percebeu que já passava, e muito, do meio dia. Levantou-se rapidamente, correu até o banheiro, colocou uma roupa decente e finalmente abriu a porta. Do outro lado estava uma Sabaku batendo o pé no chão, irritada com a demora.

- Você estava dormindo? –ela perguntou incrédula- Eu esperei até essa hora para ter certeza de que você já estaria acordado!

- O que você quer, problemática?

- Você é mesmo muito preguiçoso, Shikamaru. –repreendeu e ele revirou os olhos- Vim te chamar para ir à praia comigo.

- Tudo bem, eu te encontro lá.

Fechou a porta e não pôde conter um sorriso. Haviam chegado ontem à noite na pousada, mas não tinham trocado muitas palavras durante a viagem. Arrumou-se rapidamente e foi encontrar a Sabaku. Chegou na praia bem a tempo de vê-la desamarrar a saída de banho e ficar apenas de biquíni. Sentiu-se muito atraído pela imagem da loira com tão poucas vestes e perdeu alguns segundos observando-a. Temari olhou para trás e o encarou fazendo-o desviar o olhar.

Nada de especial aconteceu durante o mergulho, aliás, nem conversaram muito. Temari saiu do mar e se deitou em uma cadeira de praia. Colocou uma mão sobre o rosto, de maneira a se livrar do sol, e ficou observando a paisagem. Shikamaru fez o mesmo. Passado algum tempo, a loira quebrou o silêncio.

- O que aconteceu com Danzo?

- Parece que a ANBU conseguiu capturá-lo, mas não sei de mais detalhes. Sabe como é, as missões da ANBU são secretas.

- Ah, sim.

Silêncio novamente. Shikamaru estava começando a se irritar com aquela falta de assunto.

- Então, como foi a sua vida depois que voltou para Suna? –perguntou sem tirar os olhos do horizonte.

- Normal.

- Normal? –Shikamaru bufou e a encarou- Eu passo quase seis meses sem te ver e você não tem nada para falar?

- Você quer que eu te conte tudo que eu fiz nesse meio tempo? Se quiser eu te conto todas as missões que o Gaara me deu.

- Tsc... que problemática. –ele passou a mão no rosto e voltou a observar a paisagem- Achei que tivesse feito mais coisas além de missões.

- Ah, fiz. Quase todos os dias a Matsuri me chamava para sair com ela. Parece que ela queria dicas para conquistar o Gaara. –disse isso e deu uma risada.

- E você deu?

- Claro que não. Pensei em falar para ela tudo que o Gaara odiava, mas decidi ser legal e não dizer nada.

- Não quer que o Gaara arranje uma namorada?

- Quero... mas não ela.

- Ela me pareceu simpática.

- Ela é muito...

- Muito...

- Ah, não sei. –Temari começou a se irritar com a conversa- Não vou com a cara dela.

- Você tem ciúmes do Gaara. –Shikamaru riu e deixou a Sabaku ainda mais irritada.

- Ciúmes do Gaara? Ah, por favor.

- Você está sempre espantando as garotas que se aproximam dele.

- Desse jeito você está me comparando com o Kankuro! Ele é que é o irmão ciumento! Ele fica sempre espantando todos os caras que se aproximam de mim.

- _Todos? –_ Shikamaru não se agradou da maneira como ela falou. Desse jeito parecia que eram muitos.

- Ah, sobre as novidades... –Temari esboçou um pequeno sorriso- você lembra do Sean?

- Mais ou menos...

- Ele me convidou para sair.

- E você aceitou? – ele perguntou naturalmente, mas no fundo estava procurando os piores adjetivos para classificar aquele shinobi.

- O que você acha?

- Como eu vou saber?

Temari deu uma risadinha e se levantou. Shikamaru a encarou curiosamente enquanto ela se aproximava se sua cadeira e o obrigava a se afastar um pouco para que ela pudesse se deitar na mesma. A loira ajeitou-se na cadeira e colocou uma das mãos sobre o peito dele.

- Senti sua falta. –ela sussurrou no ouvido do shinobi.

Shikamaru sorriu e colocou uma das mãos na cintura da kunoichi.

- Apesar de você ser extremamente irritante e problemática, posso dizer que também senti.

Não demorou para que os lábios dos dois se unissem em um beijo longo e intenso. Precisavam compensar todo aquele tempo de distância, afinal fazia quase meio ano que não se viam.

- Imagino que isso significa que você não aceitou. –ele falou após o beijo.

- Claro que não aceitei.

- Quem diria, o Sean... e eu até tinha ido com a cara daquele desgraçado.

- Ele é simpático. Bem mais que você, aliás.

- Então por que não saiu com ele? –Shikamaru perguntou irritado e a kunoichi riu.

- Porque eu sou uma idiota. Sinceramente, não sei como essa situação chegou a esse ponto. Eu sempre te achei tão...tão... idiota e preguiçoso! –Shikamaru riu baixo e a Sabaku se sentou e o encarou seriamente- Só uma coisa, Nara, não quero que ninguém fique sabendo o que aconteceu aqui.

- Hum... acho que isso não vai ser possível.

- Como assim? –ela falou alto- Quem além do seu pai sabe disso?

- Konoha inteira, eu imagino.

Temari ficou em silêncio com a boca semi- aberta. Céus, era pior do que ela imaginava. Ah, mas ela imaginava quem tinha feito a fofoca.

Flashback on

_Poucos dias depois de voltar para Konoha, Shikamaru estava voltando para casa_. _Estranhou um pouco que seu clã estava bastante deserto quando chegou, mas não se importou muito. Entrou em casa e foi surpreendido por dezenas de pessoas gritando e batendo palmas. Mas o que diabos estava acontecendo? Shikaku surgiu sorrindo no meio da multidão e Shikamaru o encarou interrogativamente._

_- Mas o que é isso, velho?_

_- Chamei todos aqui para comemorarmos!_

_- Comemorarmos o quê?_

_- Ora, o quê! O seu namoro com a irmã do kazekage!_

_Shikamaru ficou estático. Ele não podia acreditar naquilo. Metade do seu clã, Inoichi, Ino, Chouza e Chouji estavam lá para comemorar seu suposto namoro com a Sabaku._

_- Espere um segundo. Eu não estou namorado com ela.-ele falou de maneira irritadiça, mas ninguém pareceu se importar._

_- Ah, esses jovens... estão sempre querendo negar as coisas óbvias. –Inoichi falou, sorridente e deu alguns tapinhas no ombro do Nara mais novo._

_- Agora que ele chegou, vamos comemorar! –Chouza falou, aproximando-se da mesa de salgadinhos._

_Shikamaru permanecia incrédulo enquanto algumas pessoas davam tapinhas em suas costas e o parabenizavam._

Flashback off

- Eu não posso acreditar no que você está me dizendo! –a Sabaku gritou e colocou a mão no rosto.

- É, eu também não pude acreditar quando vi toda aquela gente na minha casa.

- Não acredito que toda Konoha sabe que nós...- Temari não continuou a frase. Ah, como ela odiava Shikaku Nara. Ele não podia tê-la feito passar por tamanho constrangimento.

- A propósito... alguém em Suna sabe?

- Não, não tem nenhum fofoqueiro lá que saiba disso.

- Então significa que o Kankuro não sabe de nada que aconteceu aqui?

- Sim, por quê? Está com medo dele? –Temari perguntou com um sorriso desafiador e o Nara bufou.

- Não...

Temari riu e deitou a cabeça no peito do shinobi. A história de toda a vila saber dos acontecidos com o Nara a tinha deixado irritada, mas estava de férias, não devia pensar naquilo. Shikamaru acariciou de leve os cabelos da kunoichi enquanto observavam o vai e vem das ondas. Para ele, aquele lugar ainda era um tanto estranho e assustador. Parecia que a qualquer momento alguém apareceria para tentar matá-los. Balançou um pouco a cabeça para espantar tais pensamentos. Não havia mais perigo agora. Após algum tempo percebeu que Temari dormia. Perdeu-se alguns segundos observando-a dormir, mas logo fechou os olhos também.

ooo

Acordou-se de noite e percebeu que a Sabaku não estava mais ali. Era típico dela sumir de repente. Temari não era muito de dar satisfações. Levantou-se e se espreguiçou demoradamente. Apesar de ter dormido na cadeira de praia, ainda estava morrendo de sono. Arrastou-se em direção à pousada e quando chegou em frente ao quarto procurou pela chave, mas não a encontrou. Ia voltar para procurá-la na praia quando ouviu barulhos vindos do quarto. Girou a maçaneta da porta e percebeu que estava aberta. Assim que entrou avistou Temari vasculhando uma pequena mala.

- Temari? –ele perguntou um tanto confuso ao vê-la lá e principalmente por ver que a mala em que ela estava mexendo não era a dele.

- Seu quarto é melhor que o meu. Não é justo. -ela parou de mexer na mala e se virou para ele.

Assim que ela disse isso, Shikamaru procurou por suas coisas, já imaginando que a loira havia jogado sua mala no quarto dela e se apossado do quarto melhor. Engano seu, sua mala estava no mesmo lugar que a deixara antes de sair.

- O que foi? –Temari perguntou ao perceber que ele procurava algo.

- Você... vai dormir aqui?

- Não posso?

- Pode, mas...

- Mas o quê?

- Só tem uma cama e... –parou alguns segundos para pensar na sua frase. Será que...?

- E qual o problema? –ela perguntou com um sorriso provocante.

- Nenhum... – seu tom de voz foi ficando mais baixo à medida que a loira se aproximava e colocava os lábios nos dele.

Envolveu os braços na cintura da kunoichi e colou-a a si, aprofundando o beijo. Temari enterrou os dedos nos cabelos do shinobi e não negou quando ele tentou intensificar o beijo. Separaram-se em busca de ar e Temari tirou sua atenção da boca para o pescoço do moreno. Logo afastou-se um pouco e sorriu.

- Você está com gosto de sal. Vá tomar um banho.

Empurrou-o para o banheiro e fechou a porta. Shikamaru tomou rapidamente um banho, mas quando foi sair do banheiro percebeu o problema: Temari não o tinha deixado pegar roupas antes de entrar no banheiro. Enrolou a toalha na cintura e abriu um pedaço da porta, apenas o suficiente para poder olhar para fora. Temari estava sentada na cama vendo TV. Droga, ia ser constrangedor sair com ela ali.

- O que foi? –ela perguntou ao vê-lo espiando para fora do banheiro.

- Você não me deixou pegar roupas.

- Pode pegar.

- Temari... pare com isso. –ele falou bastante constrangido.

- Não vou olhar. –ela falou divertida e deitou-se, virada para o outro lado.

Shikamaru saiu do banheiro sempre olhando para ela para certificar-se de que ela não se viraria. Chegou até a mala e tentou pegar a roupa o mais rápido possível. Quando foi voltar para o banheiro avistou um par de olhos verdes sobre si.

- Temari! –ele gritou e corou um pouco.

- Desculpe, não resisti. – Temari não conteve uma risada.

Shikamaru correu até o banheiro e fechou a porta. Temari rolou na cama às gargalhadas. Poucos minutos depois ele reapareceu, com a expressão de tédio habitual.

- Pare de rir.

- Foi divertido, mas não o quanto eu esperava. Eu achei que ia acontecer aquelas coisas de filme, que você se assusta e acidentalmente a toalha cai no chão. –a loira falou e continuou a rir.

- Sua tarada!

- Já vai dormir? –ela perguntou e apoiou-se sensualmente na cama.

Ela usava uma camisola preta e, naquela posição, Shikamaru podia ver um pedaço bastante generoso dos seios da kunoichi. Pensou imediatamente na ameaça, Kankuro estalando os dedos, um sorriso sádico, ele em uma cama de hospital...

- Shika... venha aqui. –a maneira provocante como ela falou fez com que seu corpo se movesse quase que involuntariamente até a cama.

Apoiou as duas mãos no colchão, cada uma de um lado do corpo da Sabaku e ela envolveu os braços no pescoço dele e inclinou a cabeça para trás esperando que ele a beijasse. Shikamaru não hesitou em tomar a boca da kunoichi com voracidade. As carícias passaram a ser intensas e logo sua camiseta já estava jogada em algum lugar do quarto. Afastou-se da loira e se sentou na cama.

- Está louca? Imagina se os seus irmãos descobrem...

- E daí se eles descobrirem? –Temari aproximou-se e se sentou no colo dele, com uma perna de cada lado do corpo do shinobi.

- Imagina só o que vai acontecer comigo... – enquanto ele falava, a loira beijava seu pescoço e arranhava suas costas- pare com isso...

Segurou os braços dela e a deitou na cama. Pensou em levantar para jogar uma água no rosto, mas quando tentou se mover sentiu dois braços envolverem seu pescoço por trás e em seguida uma mordida no lóbulo da orelha.

- Pare de tentar fugir. –ela sussurrou em seu ouvido e ouviu um suspiro como resposta.

- Você não acha que talvez seja cedo pra...

Temari o segurou pelos ombros e o forçou a se virar para ela. Sentou-se novamente no colo do shinobi e o beijou na boca com volúpia. Shikamaru, que estava pensando nas maneiras mais cruéis que Kankuro poderia encontrar para torturá-lo, não conseguiu pensar em mais nada quando a boca da loira tomou a sua de maneira tão intensa. Sua mente estava em branco e seu corpo parecia mover-se involuntariamente. Levou as mãos até as alças da camisola da Sabaku e as abaixou deixando que o tecido escorregasse pelo corpo dela. Quebraram o beijo e ele olhou para o corpo da mulher à sua frente. Diferentemente do sonho que tivera, ela não estava de sutiã, o que ele achou muito melhor.

- Estou começando a achar que isso tudo é um plano seu para de ferrar. Aposto que daqui a pouco o Kankuro vai entrar por aquela porta.

- Por que você acha isso?

- Porque eu não consigo acreditar que isso está acontecendo.

- Mas está, bebê chorão. –ela o beijou rapidamente e passou de leve as unhas pelas costas dele.

- O que você acha que o Kankuro faria se soubesse disso? –ele perguntou e não resistiu de tocar em um dos seios da loira. Ouviu um suspiro como resposta e sorriu.

- Eu não sei... ele poderia te surrar até quebrar todas as suas costelas e te deixar no hospital por muito tempo, poderia te matar, dependendo do humor dele, ou poderia te obrigar a se casar comigo.

- Você não está falando sério, está?

- É claro que não.- ela riu- O Kankuro é um idiota que fica se fazendo de machão, mas é um covarde. Ele não se mete comigo. Eu digo para ele que se se meter com você, vai ter que se ver comigo. Tenho certeza que ele vai ficar quietinho... Agora cale essa boca e continue o que estava fazendo.

- Hum... Você quem manda, problemática.

Temari deitou-se e puxou o moreno para cima de si, beijando-o em seguida. Shikamaru arrancou por completo a camisola da loira e a atirou em algum lugar. Pelo que parecia, aquela noite seria bastante divertida para os dois amantes.

* * *

><p>Ok, agora acabou de verdade ç.ç<p>

Bom, agradeço a quem leu e espero que tenham gostado!

Reviews:

**Otowa Nekozawa: **"Yuuki, acho que você está é com pena de terminar a fanfic"

pois é, acho que estava mesmo, mas a universidade não me permite continuar escrevendo.

"Algo me diz que o Kankurou se fingiu de idiota para não ter que se irritar às custas do Nara. Só pode! Deve ser desgastante bancar toda hora o ciumento. Enquanto isso, lá em Konoha ocorria o DOSPM - Dia Oficial do Shikamaru Pagar Mico. Jajaja! E não podia faltar o álbum de fotografias na festa."

é, talvez ele tenha se feito de idiota... talvez não... não se sabe kkkkkk

e o álbum de fotografias... ah, não podia faltar mesmo!

pois é, eu sempre imagino que se a Temari e a Yoshino se conhecessem que elas iam se dar muito bem!

"Tomara que na próxima missão o Shika e a Temari tenham mais sorte nesse papel de iscas... Principalmente este primeiro."

se ele fizer o que a Temari disse e treinar provavelmente se dê melhor na próxima kkkkkkkkkkkk

**xAkemihime: **""Gaara colocou o rosto entre as mãos e não disse mais nada. É, talvez ele fosse idiota mesmo." Eu ri dessa cena uashuhasuhas Gaara, desista, é até bom que o Kankuro não entenda nada, porque quando a 'ficha cair', ele não vai parar de perturbar a Temari com isso!"

Temari disse que o Kankuro não se mete com ela então é melhor ele não falar nada... kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

"Foi engraçado também ver como a Yoshino manda e desmanda no coitado do Shikaku kkkkkkkkk Eu seeei que a Temari ficou pensando que vai ser exatamente assim quando se casar com o Shikamaru, eu seeeei kkkkkkkk"

coitado do Shikamaru... provavelmnte a Temari ficou pensando isso mesmo kkkkkkkkk

"E a parte que as duas ficam vendo o álbum de fotos do Shikamaru? Pior que isso é típico de mãe, praticamente todas tem a mania deplorável de mostrar suas fotos vergonhosas pra todo mundo, deu dó do Shika uashuashuahs"

siiim, mãe adoram nos envergonhar na frente dos outros! tsc tsc...


End file.
